It's hard living with stars
by Sakura Ukimura
Summary: 18 year old, Hyun Ae You  thought she led a normal life... Wait till she gets surrounded by stars... Hankyung SUJU  is her bro while Taeyang Big Bang  is her cousin... she'll find more stars later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for the plot.**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoy!**

**Okay, I need to explain the characters here.**

**Characters: Hyun Ae (you) 18 years old, SHINee and Super Junior members, Big Bang members and Victoria (not f (x))!**

**Your family/etc.: elder brother, Hankyung from Super Junior! (In this story, Super Junior hasn't debut yet but SHINee has! LOL!). Best friend, Victoria. Obsessed with shopping and has some issues with her younger brother. Parents, passed away. Cousin, Taeyang from Big Bang (already debuted). **

**Well, that's about it… I think. Others will be explained later in the story.**

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

The first bell rang and I came to a screeching halt just right in time in front of my class. I took my seat next to my best friend, Victoria. A few seats in front of…

Eunhyuk.

I knew he had a crush on me but something in my gut said that not to like him. Don't get me wrong, he was a really good guy but… I don't know… I just felt something was off. I turned around and looked at him when the teacher wasn't looking only to see him staring at me. I turned to the front and blushed like a little school girl.

**After school…**

I was gathering my books after school was over when…

"Hey, Hyun Ae!"

I turned around to see Eunhyuk jogging to my place.

"Yeah?"

"Um… would you like to grab a bite? My treat."

"Sure… Could I bring Victoria along?"

His smile faltered for a short second before it plastered once again on his face.

I knew it bothered Eunhyuk that I didn't want us alone. It was just that… I wasn't ready.

"Meet you at my house with Victoria? I'm still a little sweaty from P.E. just now."

"Sure! Half an hour?"

"Okay!"

"See you later!" he said as he waved goodbye.

I waved back and made my way out of school. My house wasn't very far from school so I walked. I liked walking after school; it gave me time to think.

Think about what, you ask? Think of my idols, SHINee! Love their music! I was attracted to them the first time I heard them especially Key. I don't know why though. There has been a fog of darkness lurking at the back of my mind since the very first step I made in Seoul, Korea. Oh, I forgot to mention, my brother, Hankyung and I are transfers from China.

Finally, I arrived at my home. Only Hankyung and I live here so… My parents passed away when I was little so my brother is the only relative I have right now. Thankfully, he's a really great brother. He takes care of me A LOT.

Why did we come here you ask? Well, my brother has a gigantic load of talent which he discovered not long ago. He's joining a band soon but is currently training at the company. So he's learning Korean really hard so it'd be easier for him later.

When he told me, I was so excited because at the time I was already a HUGE SHINee fan. Then he muttered something about not wanting to hurt me again. WEIRD. I unlocked the door with my keys and dumped my bag on the floor. I went to my room and turned on my CD player to listen to my favorite songs which consists of SHINee, of course.

I took a nice warm shower and changed into comfortable clothes. Before I showered, I called Victoria if she could join us. Of course she said yes. I heard the door bell ringing so I ran out of my room because it kept ringing. Impatient person!

"I'M COMING!" I shouted.

**A/N: Sorry for the short introduction! Reviews are welcomed as well as favorites, alerts, constructive criticism etc.! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Second chapter is here! Actually, I already typed until the 12****th**** chapter so I think the updates would come not too fast and I'll try to make it not too slow. Enjoy!**

I opened the door to see an impatient Victoria.

"Annyeong, Victoria! Why are you so impatient?" I said as I let her in.

"Because," she said as she plopped on the couch with her arms crossed. "Eunhyuk finally had the guts to ask you out! You chose to drag me along too!"

"Then why did you say yes?" I said as I sat on the seat beside her.

"Cause you're my best friend!"

"Then stop complaining!"

Her hand slapped on her face to cover her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Hyun Ae… It's my little brother… again."

I sighed. Victoria has some issues with her little bro.

"What did he do know?"

"Things you couldn't imagine," she said as she removed her hand from her face and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's move on to more positive things!"

I smiled. She was her old self again, all smiley and cheerful.

_DING DONG! _The door bell rang.

"Yah!" Victoria jumped. "He's here! He's here!"

Don't get the wrong idea, Victoria just overexcited because… ah… I'll ask her later.

"Aigoo, Victoria! Why are you so excited?"

I opened the door to reveal a good looking Eunhyuk. I blinked. I never saw him like this. I mean we hung out before but he was definitely exceeding boundaries today.

He smiled his signature smile, "Ready, Hyun Ae?"

I snapped out of my trance and shyly nodded.

"Ne."

I locked the door as we head out.

"So…um… Eunhyuk… where are we going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's up to you, I don't have anywhere in mind."

"Where should we go, Vic?" I said, using her old nickname.

"Aish! I told you not to use that name ever again," she said and lightly punched my shoulder. "I know! Let's head to the mall first!"

I mentally sighed. Victoria was such shopper! I just shrugged.

"Fine with me."

I looked at Eunhyuk and asked if it was alright with my eyes. He just smiled his warm smile at me. The smile that made my heart beat, quickly.

"If it's alright with you, then it's okay with me."

_Why don't you fall for him already? He's the best guy you can find! _My mind screamed.

_Tell me when you do fall for him. _I mentally said to my mind.

I snapped out of my mental argument and we head off to the mall. **(A/N: Yes, I know it's taking a long time SHINee to appear! So please be patient! They're on the way!)**

Later…

I yawned.

"Are you okay, Hyun Ae?" Eunhyuk asked, worried.

"Huh? Of course I am. Victoria _always _drags me here. I'm just not a big fan of shopping, that's all," I shrugged.

He suddenly walked ahead of me to Victoria. Victoria was talking to the salesgirl but she turned around to look at him. He tried to convince her of something and he used the charming smile of his that usually make my heart melt. He smiled like a kid and jogged up to me.

"Mission accomplished!"

"What mission?"

"I convinced her grab a bite, that's all…"

I blinked in surprise.

"Nobody and I mean _nobody_ in this world could ever, _ever _convince Victoria to stop shopping… Even the guy she had a crush on!" I said.

He shrugged, "I did it for you…" he said without looking me.

I turned away and blushed. Nobody ever did that for me.

We head out of the mall. Finally! Fresh air.

"So, Eunhyuk… where are we going?" I asked.

His face broke into a grin.

"Follow me, it's a café. I love their food!"

We followed him and I admit it was a long walk. Eunhyuk and I helped Victoria to carry her stuff. Then I realized something.

"Um… Eunhyuk?" I said as I jogged after him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to me.

"Why aren't we taking a cab?"

"Oh, the place is pretty remote and most cab drivers don't know the place," he said with a childish smile.

"Oh…" I said as we walked silently.

We finally arrived at the place. The exterior was pretty simple for a café. We went in and ordered what we wanted mostly because of Eunhyuk's recommendation. We sat down and ate our food.

"Yum! This so good!" I said.

Eunhyuk's smile was a little smug.

"I told you!"

We ate and chatted for I didn't know how long. Suddenly, a light browned hair guy with a friendly smile came up to our table.

"Oh, Eteuk hyung! Long time no see!" Eunhyuk stood up and bowed.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only.**

**A/N: Hey there again! Enjoy chapter 3!**

"Oh, Eteuk oppa! Nice to see you again!" Victoria said, repeating what Eunhyuk did.

I was confused. They knew this guy? How come Victoria didn't tell me? I shrugged it off.

"And this is?" I heard Eteuk sshi say.

"Annyonghasaeyo, Eteuk sshi!" I bowed. "My name is Hyun Ae, classmate of Eunhyuk and Victoria."

"It's okay; don't need to get all formal. Nice to meet you, Hyun Ae."

"Nice to meet you too…"

They didn't talk to me much then. I just nodded and smiled when I needed to. I got bored so I excused myself. Besides, I didn't notice the tug of my gut when I first arrived at this place. Now, it was on the verge of being painful.

_AISH! What is it?_ I thought to myself.

I found myself outside. It was darker than I thought. I must have miscalculated the time… Only street lights lit the road. My mind told me to run away because this place was creepy especially when I was alone but my gut told me to walk. I shivered. I didn't realize it was so cold. The wind blew in my direction, sending shivers down my spine.

My gut/instinct helped me a lot of times so I trusted my gut ad walked. My gut was right because I needed this walk to clear my thought. About what? I didn't know. I just felt I needed this walk. So I walked down the street against my mind's will and it kept nagging me to go back.

_My mother's gone and you want to take her place now?_

I felt warm. Why? It was a really cold night. Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged me from behind and I immediately regretted not listening to my mind. I gasped and froze. I forgot how to breathe.

"W-wh-h-o a-a-re y-yo-u?" I stuttered.

He didn't say anything and just held me there. Somehow, the embrace felt familiar… but I never held anyone in my life… But I was pretty sure this wasn't my brother. He was the only one who hugged me other than my parents.

I felt something papery in my hand. Where did that come from? Then the warmth I felt before disappeared and the coldness of the night hit me again. I took in deep breaths to calm myself. I looked around and found no one around me. I slowly opened my hand to reveal a paper which wasn't in my hand before. I opened it and it said:

_Tomorrow, nearby park, 9 p.m. sharp._

The note sent shivers down my spine. My mind racing to think up of anyone I knew to do this. If it was a stranger, he wouldn't have let me go. Wait a second… my mind was so busy today that I forgot tomorrow was my birthday! That's it! Surprise birthday party! I grinned at the thought as I made my way back to the café. I shoved the note into my jeans pocket.

"Hey, Hyun Ae! Where were you? We've been looking all over!"

Victoria said with a worried face which matched with her worried tone.

"Oh, mianhe… I just went outside for some fresh air."

Eunhyuk's face was alike with Victoria's but when he saw me, his wonderful smile replaced the worry on his face within a split second.

"Where's Eteuk oppa?" I asked, looking around.

"He left. That's when we realized you were missing," Eunhyuk said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Let's go. I'm tired," I yawned.

We walked all the way home. We should've taken the cab but I don't mind a little walking. Though, I could live without the chilly wind. We finally arrived at my house and they left after saying bye to me. No, they're not walking out in the cold wind again. It started to drizzle a little after we arrived at my house. They were taking a cab, duh.

I was so tired I plopped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep when my head hit my pillow. My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. I sat up and stretched my arms and yawned. I realized I woke up in the same position I slept yesterday, I didn't move and inch. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to my bathroom.

"Yah!" I said as I took in my reflection in the mirror.

There were white marks on my cheek and it stretched all the way from my mouth to my chin. My hair was in a mess and it wasn't a typical bad hair day. It was all over the place and the parting was all messed up.

I cleaned my self up and checked my cell phone but I expected no messages at all. Usually, surprise birthday parties start off by not wishing the person.

Boy, how WRONG was I?

I had like 21 messages. I checked each and every one of them and all of them had one in common, the word: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I didn't know some of them but when I checked for names, they just said working with your bro.

MY BROTHER? Oh, it's not too strange… my brother is a star in training… so it isn't odd that my bro has his entire group, which is exactly 13 members but I didn't know all of them yet.

I knew er… Donghae sshi, Shindong sshi, Ryeowook sshi, Kibum sshi, Sungmin sshi and Siwon sshi.

That was about it… I guess. My head was a little dizzy from remembering so many names. I shook it off and ate my breakfast, my favorite cereal. The day dragged by slowly and a lot of people wished me at school today.

_!_

"Finally!" I said as I gathered my books into my bag and quickly head out before anyone could stop me.

Today was a Friday so we could party all night tonight.

"Oh, here already?" I said, surprised at myself.

**A/N: Very sorry if I made any mistakes in these 3 chapters! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot in here.**

**A/N: 4****th**** chapter is finally here! Enjoy!**

I already arrived at my home. I shrugged and did my daily routine. After doing everything I could possibly do, I plopped onto my couch and looked at the time at the clock on my wall. Seriously, 6.00 p.m.?

I sighed. Maybe I can cook and take a shower then change? Yup, sounds like a plan. I cooked anything I could scrounge up in the kitchen. Soon enough, the clock struck 8:30 p.m.

"Finally!" I said for the second time today.

I grabbed my white purse and coat and head out the door. Actually for any other plain day, I would just stick to normal sweats and pants but today, I wore a simple, long, white shirt with translucent, short sleeves and a light blue jeans to match. I also wore a nice pair of flats. (I refused to wear high heels because those are like taboo for me). As for accessories (which I hardly ever wear), I wore a pair of earrings which had a treble clef on one side and a quaver note for the other. Necklace with a wing and a tiny heart was another accessory I wore.

I held a cab and told him my destination, hoping he knew the place because Eunhyuk said that it was a pretty remote place. Fortunately, he knew and started driving. Then, 'Replay' played on the radio.

I know it's their debut song but I liked that song the best! So, I sang along.

_Noona neo muh yeh bbeo seo nam jah deul ee gah man ahn dweo  
Heun deul ree neun keu nyeo ue mam sah sheel ahl goh eet seo_

Keu nyeo eeh geh sah rang eun han sun gan ue neu ggeem eel bbun  
Mwoh rah hae doh nah eeh gehn salm ue everything

Ah mah keu nyeo neun eoh reen nae gah buh dang seu reo uhn gah bwa  
Nahl pah rah boh neun nun bee chee mahl hae juh jahn ah  
And I think I'm gonna hate it girl  
Kkeu teh dah gah oo neun geol  
Jonghyun: Gah seum ee mahl hae jun dah nuh gah mwoh rae doh

Noona neomu yeppeo  
(Keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo  
Hah hah jee man ee jehn jee chyeo  
Replay Replay Replay  
Chuh eok ee nae mam eul hal kweo eoh  
(Ah ah pah seo ee jehn mam eul) goh chyeo  
Dah dah gah oohl ee byeol eeh nan  
Replay Replay Replay

Noona nah ue M.V.P buh reo uhm eeh bbu deut haet jee  
Neul shee seon jeep jong keu nyeo wah ham ggeh eet neun nan So cool  
Jeh bahl ee son eul noh jee mahl jah deon nah ue dah jeem eun  
Eoh neu sun gan buh teo geo jeet een geol ahl ah

Ah mah keu nyeo neun chak han nae gah byeol jae mee eob seot nah bwa  
Nahl dae hah neun moom jeet ee mahl hah goh eet jahn ah  
And I think I'm gonna hate it girl  
Kkeu teh dah gah oo neun geol  
Gah seum ee soh ree chee dah ee byeol ah peh seo

Noona neomu yeppeo  
(Keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo  
Hah hah jee man ee jehn jee chyeo  
Make up Shake up Break up  
Chuh eok ee nae mam eul hal kweo eoh  
(Ah ah pah seo ee jehn mam eul) goh chyeo  
Dah dah gah oohl ee byeol eeh nan  
Make up Shake up Break up

Ah ah ah reum dah eun keu nyang neun ah ah ah jeek ggah jee nuh guh wah  
Jeen sheel dwen sah rang ue mah seul bun jeok ee eob neun geh nun myeong hae  
Ah ah ah seup geh doh keu nyang neun ah ah ah jeek eoh reen nah eeh gehn  
Sheen sheel dwen sah ran ue mah eum eul bah deul suh eob neun jee

Noona neomu yeppeo  
(Keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo  
Hah hah jee man ee jehn jee chyeo  
Replay Replay Replay  
Chuh eok ee nae mam eul hahl kweo eoh  
(Ah ah pah seo ee jehn mam eul) goh chyeo  
Dah dah gah oohl ee byeol eeh nan  
Replay Replay Replay

Nuh nan neo muh yeh bbeo  
(Keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo  
(Uh keu nyeo wah nah ue love) mee chyeo  
(Hah hah jee man ee jehn) jee chyeo  
Uh I just go crazy 'cuz  
Replay Replay Replay  
I I I love you girl  
Chuh eok ee nae mam eul hal kweo eoh  
Ah ah pah seo ee jehn mam eul  
Uh mah eum ee ah pah seo goh cyeo  
Dah dah gah oohl ee byeol eeh nan  
Yo I wanna hold U girl  
Replay Replay Replay  
I I I love you  
  
_Noona neomu yeppeo I keep thinkin ' bout you  
Nuh nan yeh bbeo I keep dreaming ' bout you  
Jeen sheel dwen sah ran ue mah seul bon jeok ee  
Nuh nan neo muh yeh bbeo I keep thinkin ' bout you  
Nuh nan yeh bbeo I keep dreaming 'bout you  
Jeen sheel dwen sah ran ue mah eum eul_

A few songs later, the cab came to a halt and I looked around to a familiar surrounding. I realized I arrived.

"Kamsahamnida!" I said to the cab driver as I gave him the money and got out.

It was dark, just like yesterday. I shivered, the temperature hasn't changed too. I hugged my coat closer to myself and made my way to the park bench. The park wasn't big; it had a couple of slides, see-saw and swings, like a play ground. Some space for picnic, maybe, a few benches and a normal-sized basketball court.

**? POV**

There she sat, on the park bench, looking angelic and beautiful as always.

_You have no idea how much I missed you, Hyun Ae…_

**A/N: Ooh! Cliff hanger! Guess who it is! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: 5****th**** chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I looked at my wristwatch on my left wrist, 8:45 p.m. I still had some time left. So I dug for my MP3 and earplugs from my purse. I shoved the ear buds into my ears and listened to 'Juliette'. I hummed to the tune. I was sitting on the park bench facing the road I just came from. The song ended and switched to 'AMIGO'.

I suddenly heard Juliette's tune faintly. I checked my MP3 screen and it said: AMIGO by SHINee. My eyebrows furrowed. Where was that sound coming from? I looked around and heard a whistle, just like the one in Juliette. I paused the music and unplugged myself. The sound was gone; it must have been in my head. I put my stuff back into my purse and shut my eyes and took deep breaths. Juliette's tune came again along with the whistle. I ignored it, convinced that it was just in my head.

_ssoda jildeut han dalbit yeoksi eoduwo_

My eyes flung open. Jonghyun's voice!

_teojil deut taneun hwaetbul neodo machangaji  
geunyeoege bichi naneun beobeul baewoya hae  
geunyeol bomyeon nuni meoreobeoril kkeoya_

Onew and KEY! I shut my ears, the only way to test if it was real. The sound… it sounded faint…

_jebal gihoereul jwoyo nal boneun nun machi neol ango sipeoseo  
_

I dropped my hands from my ears.

_andal nan naege jangnanchineun yeougata_

Definitely real. I rapidly spun around. OMG! There they were… the five gorgeous boys… I've been dreaming about. My body as if asleep sat there, frozen. My mind however, was active as ever. SHINEE! It chanted.

_Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo  
Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo  
Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage  
Soksagyeo naui serenade_

dalkomhan jungdok .bultaoreuneun yuhok  
Lip, sseun dogirado I'm Romeo geudael jikineun gisado  
Yuribyeonge gachin sarangeun ppalgan sinho

geudaen imi on sesangui jungsim namanui chojeom

_haru jongil jangnanchideut nal milgo danggigo muneojyeodo  
tto nae onmomeul gamssan geudae hyanggireul jocha  
meomchul su eobseuni nae simjang, sumgyeoldo modu da gajyeoyo_

jebal mameul yeoreoyo nal daehaneun momjit tto seuchyeo jinado  
tteollineun gaseum geumbangirado teojigesseo

Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo  
Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo  
Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage  
Soksagyeo naui serenade

amu maldo an haedo imi modu algo inneun geol  
geudae du nuni ganjeolhi nareul wonhanda haetjanhayo  
ijen beoseonal su eobseo neol jjotneun seupgwanjocha  
chameul su eomneun jungdokcheoreom peojin geol  
Yeah Baby, Juliette~!

Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo  
Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo  
Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage  
Soksagyeo naui serenade

Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo  
Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo  
Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage  
Soksagyeo naui serenade

nae sarangeun jeongyeorui taeyang ojik geudaeman geudaeman  
dasi taeeonado hansaram nae mameun challanhage bitna  
nae mameun challanhage bitna 

_nae mameun challanhage bitna)  
SHI, SHI, SHI, SHI, SHINee_

Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X4) sarangui serenade  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X4) sarangui serenade

.GOODNESS! My heart sped a million miles per second and started hyperventilating as they made their way, flashing their killer/cute smiles…

TO ME.

It was hard to control my screams and fangirlness. But I did it.

"Annyounghasaeyo, we are SHINee!" they bowed.

I know who are… I snapped out of it and barely gathered the strength to reply their greeting.

"Annyounghasaeyo, SHINee oppas!" I bowed.

There stood Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin a few feet away from me.

"Surprised?" Jonghyun smirked.

They were talking TO ME. YAH!

"N-neh…"

Key stepped closer to me and reached for something in his pocket. He stopped inches away from me. He took out whatever it was in his pocket. It was a simple necklace with a heart locket.

"Remember this?" he said.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would I-"

My knees buckled, causing my body to tumble onto the grass. I was vaguely aware that Key caught me in time before I could hit the soft grass. Fragments of forgotten memories flooded my mind, threatening to cut and shatter my entire world with its sharp edges. My heart felt as if it was literally being ripped to pieces. I didn't black out, but I wish I did.

"It's alright… it's okay… we're here now…" I heard them trying to soothe me.

It was the final memory that made my world and heart fall completely apart. At the end of the horrible flashback, tears were running non stop from my eyes, running down my cheeks. I knew something definite…

I was SHINee's childhood friend.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Chapter 6! Yippee! Enjoy!**

I hugged Key, who was the closest to me, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Why did you leave me?"

_Flashback_

"Where are they, oppa?" I asked my brother.

His expression looked pained.

"What is it?"

"They… they left…to Seoul, Korea…"

"What?"

I didn't think then. I bolted out the door.

"Hyun Ae!"

I let my legs take me to the airport. As I ran, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"KEY! ONEW! JONGHYUN! MINHO! TAEMIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted as I ran through the automatic doors of the airport.

I looked all over.

"KEY!" I screamed.

I kneeled on the floor.

"Please don't leave me…" more tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt hope.

"Key!" I said as I turned around.

It was Hankyung oppa.

"I know you're upset… but we have to go home, kiddo…" he said in a grave tone.

I nodded, not wanting him to worry.

I locked myself in my room for months. I was so depressed I forgot everything about them.

_End of flashback_

"I'm sorry, Hyun Ae…" he said.

"We're sorry too, Hyun Ae!" the others chorused.

"I won't forgive you guys… unless…" I pulled away from Key and wiped my tears.

"Unless?" they said in unison.

"Unless you beat me in your own game!"

They smiled, "Deal!"

"But first…" I walked up to Taemin.

They were silent and confused. Ah, my cute idols.

"Taemin… may I?"

He looked confused at first but smiled when he got it.

"Sure, Hyun Ae noona…"

I pinched his cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

"AH, HYUN AE NOONA!"

I let go.

"Mianhe, Taemin! I underestimated myself."

"Oh, my son!" Key oppa said and rubbed Taemin's cheeks.

"It's alright, Key umma…" he said.

"Yeah, Key oppa… Remember… you have to beat me in imitating girl groups!" I said as I ran to the basketball court.

I felt pursuit behind me.

"Hah! You'll never beat me in that category!" Key oppa said as he ran.

He caught up to me and hugged my waist, causing both of us to fall. We laughed as we tumbled onto the soft grass. The others zoomed by. We landed the same way we fell. I was on him and I could feel his arm around my waist.

"You look very pretty today…" Key oppa whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

"K-kamsahamnida…"

I got up and held out my hand and helped him up.

We walked this time. Onew oppa was doing body gag, as usual. I felt Key's eyes on me and naturally, I looked away and blushed crazily. I turned back to him.

"So, you guys haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Looks like we haven't…"

"I have to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Umm…" I bit my lip. "Is the JongKey stories true?"

He blinked in surprise.

"And what about 2min and OnKey?" I continued.

I didn't know we were close enough for the others to hear us.

"Yah!" Taemin and Minho oppa jumped back from each other, furthering their distance between them.

Even Jonghyun oppa and Onew oppa, who were sitting down, stood up quickly and backed away from Key. They sighed together.

"How did the fans come up with those stuff?" Onew oppa said.

I shrugged, "I don't know but I did watch Hello Baby and Taemin and Minho paired together for the children's stories and so did Jonghyun and Key… OnKey was maybe because of the mother and father of the group thing…. Though I'm not sure…" I shrugged again.

"Which pairing do you like most then?" Jonghyun said.

"Erm…" I was afraid to say it. "I guess… JongKey?"

Onew, Taemin and Minho cracked up, mostly relieved it wasn't them. Jonghyun and Key did face palms.

"PD AH!" they both yelled into their hands.

"Yah, don't worry, Key… I believe in you… after all, I was your best friend…"

"I _still_ _am _your best friend…" he said was he dropped his hands to his sides.

Onew's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yoboseyo?" he said. "Eteuk hyung!"

**A/N: Okay, if you guys are confused about anything about the story… please ask me! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot… well you should know that by now.**

**A/N: Chapter 7! YIPPEE! Enjoy! **

Where have I heard that name before?

"Neh… Kamsahamnida again for your help!"

Now I remember! Eteuk sshi from the café! Wait, Onew oppa knows Eteuk sshi?

"Hyun Ae, it's for you!" Onew oppa said as he handed me the phone.

I took it from him, "Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo, Hyun Ae!" Eteuk sshi's voice on the other line. "Happy birthday!

"Kamsahamnida! How did you-"

"They haven't told you yet, huh?"

"Tell me what?" I was completely confused.

"Let me re-introduce myself," he said. "Annyounghasaeyo, I am Lee Eteuk, the leader of Super Junior!"

Super Junior… that name rang a bell… My mouth fell open.

"You mean… _the _Super Junior whose under SM entertainment, the band my brother, Hankyung is in _and _close friends with SHINee?"

Everything seemed to fit together, exactly like a jigsaw puzzle. Then it clicked. Eunhyuk sshi, Eteuk sshi and SHINee planned this. Eteuk sshi just happened to know Victoria and purposely chatted with them so I could slip away so SHINee could hand me the note. Eunhyuk purposely took us to a remote place so no fans would mob SHINee.

"Eunhyuk sshi's a part of Super Junior?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "You catch on quick don't you, Hyun Ae?"

"Is my brother in this too?"

"No, he sort of has a soft spot for his sister."

"Eteuk hyung! Time to practice!" I heard someone else say.

"Hankyung! I'm talking to your sis!"

I heard footsteps, lots of them. I think he put me on loud speaker then.

"Yoboseyo, Hyun Ae!" I heard them chorus.

"Yoboseyo! Is this the entire Super Junior speaking?"

"Neh!"

"Hey, Hyun Ae! Which one of us you know?" Eunhyuk sshi said.

"Yah, Eunhyuk sshi! Why didn't you tell me?"

"SHINee forced me to!" he said childishly.

I laughed and answered his previous question, "Erm…" I searched my head for their names. "Eteuk sshi, Eunhyuk sshi, Donghae sshi, Shindong sshi, Sungmin sshi, Kibum sshi, Ryeowook sshi and Siwon sshi."

I could hear shouts of joy and laughs. I could also hear some oppas whose name wasn't mentioned, interrogating my brother.

"Oh well, I got to go now… I have five guys to beat!"

"Good luck!"

"Bye!" I said as I shut the phone and gave it back to Onew oppa.

"Let's start, shall we?" Jonghyun oppa smirked.

I rubbed my hands together, "Bring. It. On!"

It started off with Key oppa. Luckily, I watched Gee by SNSD enough times to know the steps. The other members will judge. They were playing the music from my phone. When the song ended, we stopped and listened for the verdict. Jonghyun, Taemin and Onew whispered to each other. Finally, the decision was made.

"The winner is… no one! It's a tie! We have decided on another song to be the deciding…" Onew oppa said.

"Nobody by Wonder Girls!" Jonghyun oppa and Taemin said.

So that's what we did.

"The winner is…"

Anticipation… Curiosity… Pride…

"KIM KIBUM!" They screamed.

"YAH!"

"I told you! Nobody can defeat the ALMIGHTY KEY!"

"No! Who's next?"

CUTE MAKNAE TAEMIN STEPPED UP.

"Freestyle dance," I said, trying to glare. I failed miserably. It was impossible to glare at such a cute kid. Yes, I know I'm his dongsaeng and everything… though all of them look much, much better looking live.

We didn't need my phone this time. They sang instead, of course, since it was their song. I guess break dancing lessons Hankyung oppa forced me to -since I refused to go ballet- paid off and lessons Taeyang oppa gave me (before he went off to join Big Bang). When the music started, I immediately recalled everything I was taught.

Hmm… do I still remember how to do handstand? Better try if I want to beat Taemin… Okay, put my hands on the ground… legs up… Yes! I nailed it! I could hear woos from the crowd.Handstand… check… next, cartwheel. Cartwheel, check… helicopter time…Hopping handstand and air flare…Shuffle and moonwalk_… _Back flip…_  
_

Finally, one handed-freeze. My dance mostly consisted of contemporary moves but I bet the highlights for the crowd was my breakdancing moves. They left too soon to see Hankyung oppa and Taeyang oppa train me.

I set my feet back on the ground. Luckily, I tucked my shirt in my jeans before my performance started. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took a deep breath. I saw Key oppa, Jonghyun oppa, Minho oppa, Onew oppa and Taemin staring at me with their mouths open and eyes wide.

I skipped to my purse and took out my camera. And _SNAP! _I grinned and put my camera back into my purse.

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only.**

**A/N: Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

I jogged back to where my friends were. I shut the mouths which were open including Taemin's.

"Aish! Is it so surprising? Just because I look soft and all that, doesn't mean I can't break dance?" I said. "Actually, 2min, OnKey and JongKey seems like good pairings right now…"

They snapped out of it and shuddered.

"Can you guys just decide who the winner is already?"

The four immediately went to discussion mode. I looked to Taemin beside me. He was pouting. AHH! SO CUTE!

"Taemin, if you pout some more, I'm going to squeeze you until you burst," I said.

He stopped pouting.

"Hyun Ae, why didn't you tell us you could break dance?" he said.

"Oh, you guys went off to Korea too soon to see me being trained by Taeyang oppa and Hankyung oppa. Besides, no one asked," I shrugged.

"The decision has been made!" Onew's voice said.

"And the winner is…" Key oppa said, opening an imagination envelope, as if this was an award ceremony.

"HYUN AE!" They sang.

"YIPEE!" I jumped in joy.

This time, Taemin didn't pout instead, he gave his cute smile.

"Congratulations!"

"Kamsahamnida!"

"Next, Minho!" Jonghyun said.

"Bwoh?" I said, shocked then smirked. "Basketball."

He smirked, "Bring it on."

"Rules, no holding back because I'm a girl… You've seen me dance just now… no girly-girl-who-expects-a-guy-to-lose-just- because-she-is-a-girl type of girl can do that."

"Wasn't planning on it," he said, picking up a basketball from the corner of the court.

"Good," I said, stretching.

After stretching…

"1, 2, 3, GO!" said Jonghyun the referee.

First person to get 7 points wins. 1 point=1 basket. I caught the first ball which was threw in the air and dribbled as I made my way to the basket. In one sweeping motion, Minho stole my ball and head to the other direction.

"SCORE!" Onew said, the MC.

Onew oppa and Key oppa were MCs of the match. They had that tinfoil microphone thing. You know the one in Yunhanam. I can't believe they still keep it!

I shook my thoughts off. _Just concentrate and beat Minho!_

The game went on and on. At halftime, Minho and I were sweating as if we just ran a 25 mile marathon. The score was now 5:3. I was two points behind him! Onew whispered something into Minho's ear and grinned evilly. It took some effort to not let my jaw drop as Minho took off his shirt.

_Boy, that's going to be a distraction later… _I thought.

Key handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Key oppa," I said as I brought the mouth of the bottle to my lips and drank practically the entire content of the bottle.

So the game continued. I slammed dunk twice which meant we were tied. He glared at me while I gave him a teasing smile.

"SCORE! Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very close match we have today!" Key oppa said.

He slammed dunk another one which meant 6:5. YAH! I'm one point behind him and he's one point to victory. I dribbled quickly and I made past his defense without even knowing it. _SLAM! _

"Another slam dunk yet again by Hyun Ae!"

This is it. We were tied 6:6. I caught the ball in the air and made a run for it. Minho stepped up his game. He knew I was faking and stole the ball from me. Without thinking I went after him and saw him about to shoot. I ran to the ball and jumped to snatch the ball out of the air. I did it! I ran to the other side. Thankfully, the court was quite small.

"AMAZING! Hyun Ae snatched the ball from the air! She's making a run for it… She shoots! Will it go in the basket?" Onew oppa said.

The ball hit the board. I ran because I thought it would rebound. Instead, it circled the edge of the hoop.

"Will it go in?"

**A/N: PLEASE COMMENT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here!**

_Recap_

_Will it go in?_

I heard the ball bouncing on the ground.

"IT DID!" Key oppa said. Cheers were heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a great match to watch! HYUN AE WINS!"

"YES!" I jumped in joy.

"Great game, Hyun Ae," I heard Minho oppa say. "Finally, I found someone who can beat me."

"Anytime, anywhere, Minho oppa," I smiled.

"Okay, okay. Next, contestant!" Jonghyun oppa said.

"Who?" I asked.

He stood in front of me.

"I guess it's me," he shrugged.

"If I beat SHINee's Bling Bling Jonghyun in singing, SM will have me replace him!" I said.

"BWOH?"

"Kidding, SHINee is not a coed band anyways…"

They sighed in relief.

"Song of your choice," he said while grinning.

"Definitely not one of your songs… cause you sang it or SM's… How about… Haru Haru by Big Bang?"

"Bring it, Hyun Ae," he smirked.

I began first. **(A/N: Bold is Jonghyun, Hyun Ae is in italic and underlined is both).**

"_Hanchameul kkumeul kkun geot gata  
Handongan hemaego hemaeda  
Machi yaksogirado han deut  
Nae gyejeoreul geoseulleo geu nalcheoreom  
Maju seoinneun uri  
_  
_Geu ttae uriga sseonaeryeogatdeon areumdawotdeon iyagi  
Geu ttae uriga gidohaesseotdeon yeongwon hajadeon yaksokdeul  
Hanassik tteoollida naui gaseumi  
Gyeondiji mot halgeol algie  
Ne saenggage kkukkkuk chamasseo  
Neoui il nyeoneun tto eottaesseonni?"  
_  
**"Hanchameul ijeun chae saratji  
Handongan gwaenchanheun deut haesseo  
Hajiman sigani heureumyeon kkaedara gago isseo  
Neo eobsineun naneun an doendaneun geol  
**  
**Geu ttae uriga aju jogeumman eoreunseureo wotdeoramyeon  
Geu ttae uriga micheo mollatdeon jigeumeul aratdeoramyeon  
Kkeuchi eomneun huhoeman doe noeidaga igyeonael jasini eobseoseo  
Geu geot majeo kkuk kkuk chamasseo  
Geureoke il nyeoni heulleowasseo"  
**  
"Hoksi neodo nae mam gateulkka  
Dasi han beonman gihoereul jugenni  
Ijen ara jeoldaero urineun heeojil su eobseo  
Saranghago tto saranghaneun hansaram"

HIGH NOTE SUCCESS!  


"Uri johatdeon cheoeum geu ttaero dasi doragasseumyeon hae  
Areumdawotgo haengbokhaesseotdeon sarangieotdeon naldeullo  
Gaseum apeun yaegideul heotdoen datumdeul  
Ijen modu da mudeo dugo  
Dasin kkeonaeji malgiro hae  
Gyejeori tto heulleo  
Myeot nyeoni jinado  
Oneul gateun mamman dasin eopge."

The song ended with applause from the others. Jonghyun oppa looked confident and I didn't bother to look confident as I knew he would win. After all, he was THE MAIN VOCALIST OF SHINEE. If I won, well… let's just say, if the word gets out, he would be in some trouble.

The others went into deep discussion and I could see some argument going on, but they kept their voices down while Jonghyun and I casually chatted.

"So… you with SSK, huh?"

He scratched the nape of his neck, "Um… yeah. I guess so."

**(A/N: I didn't follow the timeline. So he's dating SSK but Lucifer and Bonamana aren't released yet. You'll see why… kekeke)**

"So, how is it?"

"Okay…"

"IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!" Onew's booming voice interrupted our conversation.

"THE WINNER IS…" Key oppa said.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil but I think you guys can guess who wins…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here!**

"KIM JONGHYUN!" Taemin said.

"YES!" He jumped in joy with his fist up in the air.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, "I knew it… Singing is not my best forte…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself… You did great!" Key oppa said.

"Thanks, Key," I smiled my best smile.

"Anytime, Hyun Ae…" he smiled back.

"It's getting late… should we continue this match at my place?" I suggested to them.

"Okay!" they said.

I picked up my purse from one of the benches and took out my phone. I had 2 missed calls from Victoria and the time was 11:30 p.m. How did the time pass so fast?

"You guys better wear your disguises… Looks like we're walking home. It's late and no cabs come here," I said, turning to them. "It's not far."

They smiled and nodded. We head out to the quiet streets with SHINee disguised. The cold wind blew, making the trees around us obey to the wind. It also made us shiver and hug our jackets closer to our bodies. The walk home was silent and uneventful except for the occasional tease.

Finally, we arrived at my place. I unlocked the door and went in to familiar surroundings.

"Come on in, guys," I said as I let them in.

They went in and plopped onto the couch at the same time.

"Nice place," Jonghyun oppa said as he looked around.

"Yeah, Hankyung oppa wouldn't settle for anything too average," I said as I hung my jacket.

"Oh yeah, how is he?" Onew oppa asked.

I shrugged, "You probably see him more than I do. He hardly comes back home because he's busy with their debut."

"Shall we continue?" Key oppa said as I served them drinks.

"Sure. Onew's the only one left," I said.

"But what category?" Jonghyun oppa said.

Onew oppa and I shared a look and said in unison, "Chicken dance."

"Bwoh?" The others said, obviously shocked.

Key oppa may be my best friend, but Onew oppa was my oldest friend. So we knew what others didn't.

"It's a dance when we made up when we were little before you guys came along. A dance for our passion for chicken!" Onew oppa looked like as if he could go off to lala land soon.

"Jinki oppa!" I snapped him back to reality.

"Bwoh?" he said, blur.

"You want to compete or not?"

"Let's get this over with," he said.

"1, 2, 3. GO!" Taemin said.

"Chicken dance, chicken dance, ta ta ta ta ta, so refreshing, so tasty… Oh… HOW WE LOVE CHICKEN! The tastiest thing in the world! Chicken… oh chicken… how we LOVE to eat you! OH TASTY CHICKEN!"

We finished and looked at the rest. They gave us a mixture of confused and weird looks.

"The World's Worst Lyrics, ever," Jonghyun oppa said.

"Hey, we were six," I said.

"Can you just carry on with the verdict already?" Onew oppa said.

"Fine," Key oppa said while rolling his eyes.

They discussed in a very short time without arguing much.

"IT'S A TIE!" Taemin said.

"BWOH?" I said

"We've discussed the best we can, Hyun Ae… It's definitely a tie," Key oppa said.

"Fine," I huffed. "So… let me see… Key oppa won so that's one for SHINee, I won Taemin and Minho oppa so two points for me, I lost to Jonghyun oppa and I got tied with Onew oppa."

"It's a tie," Minho oppa said.

"Yeah I guess so…" I said. "Since it's a tie, and we're in my house… I insist you guys stay here. It's getting really late."

"But we don't have our stuff," Jonghyun oppa said.

"Hankyung oppa left some stuff here and I have lots of disposable stuff, just in case."

**A/N: Okay, this isn't a cliff hanger… but I'll do as much cliff hangers as I can! MWAHAHAHA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Comments and subscribers are very much appreciated! **

**Hyun Ae's POV**

"There isn't enough space for us here," Minho said.

"Are you kidding me? The entire _Super Junior which has 13 members _fit in here before," I said.

"Fine, looks like we're staying here…" Onew said.

"Yay! We get to stay with noona!" Taemin said.

I went into Hankyung's room and picked out some stuff for them. I walked out and tossed them the stuff.

"Here," I said.

They were playing scissors, paper and stone to see who went into the bathroom first after me. I didn't see who was first because I was already in the bathroom. Ah, who knew SHINee was this childish? I was happy I found my old friends again. But the fog of darkness lurking at the back of my mind hasn't lighten up, not even a little. I thought meeting SHINee as my childhood friends and the painful memories were the cause of the darkness. Guess I'll never know…

I peeked out the bathroom, already in my pajamas. I saw nobody at the living room. I was confused. Where are they? Did they run off? No. That's not the SHINee I know. I fully opened the door and nearly jumped out of my skin as I screamed in surprise. I was staring straight at a smiling Minho.

"Aish, Minho… you shouldn't be so quiet…" I stepped aside to let him in the bathroom.

"Where are the others?" I asked before he went in.

"They're in your room," he said and shut the door.

"Oh, in my room. WHAT? IN MY ROOM?" I screamed.

I ran to my room. _I hope they don't find my diary…_

"YAH!" I burst into my room.

I could tell they were taken by surprise and saw Key oppa holding a blue book, my diary.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" I lunged at him.

Before I lunged at him, he somehow tossed my diary to Jonghyun oppa.

"Then…" he started reading.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR TROUBLE KIM JONGHYUN!"

"Heads up, maknae!" he tossed it to Taemin.

Taemin caught it and began running around.

"TAEMIN! I KNOW THIS PLACE MUCH BETTER THAN YOU DO!" I ran after him.

I caught up to him and knocked him down onto the floor.

"I got it!" I yelled in victory.

I flipped the pages but they were empty. I could see tear marks on many of the pages. They tore the pages?

I ran as fast as I could to my room and turned the door knob furiously but it wouldn't turn. They locked THE DOOR! I pressed my ear on the door and listened for sounds from the other side.

"And then I was so furious I…" They were reading about my ex.

"GUYS OPEN UP THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR NOT TOMORROW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ROAST CHICKEN TOMORROW!" I said every word with as much anger I could.

"Yay! Does that mean I can eat myself?" Onew oppa said.

"I slammed the door and…" I heard Jonghyun oppa reading.

"Please guys… I'm begging you…" my voice pretended to break and I gave out some fake sobs.

"We know you better than you think we do," Key said.

Rats.

**A/N: Done! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Hey there all! The next chapter is here! **

**Hyun Ae's POV**

I saw Taemin from the corner of my eye and _Ding! _Idea! I silently walked to him, carefully and skillfully making my footsteps silent. I whispered my devious plan into his ear and grinned. We took our places and began to act our part. I sat on the floor, my back leaning against my room door. I did my fake sobs again.

Taemin's voice sounded truly worried as he walked up to me, "Hyun Ae noona! Are you alright?"

I shook my head furiously, "NO! Those people in my room that you call bandmates are reading my diary without permission! To make it worse, they're reading about my ex!"

He was surprised by that statement but he went on with the act anyway. He stood up and knocked the door.

"Hyungs! How can you do this to her? We just saw each other after so many years! We left her broken and depressed until she forgot about us! Just cut her some slack will you?"

I blinked in surprise. _Wow, this kid can be an actor._ I stood up and held onto his arm.

"It's okay, Taemin… They were just playing around…"

"No noona! Stop being so nice! We left you and we should pay the price for it! Not the other way around!"

Just then, Minho oppa came, drying his hair with a towel.

"Wh-" he was about to say but I used my hand to cover his mouth.

This guy could possibly ruin our plan. Unless, he can make it better.

_Act with us. _I mouthed to him.

He nodded and I pulled my hand away from his mouth.

"What happened, Hyun Ae?"

I almost fell over because the door I was lying against opened. _SUCCESS! _I got up and lunged at the first person I saw in high speed. Just in case you're wondering, the first person I saw happened to be Key oppa.

"YAH!" he shouted as he landed on the cold, hard floor.

I momentarily forgot about my stolen pages of my diary.

"M…mianhe…" I said as I helped him for the second time today.

He shook his head as he balanced himself, "No, Hyun Ae… We're sorry for stealing your diary… we were just kidding around… don't worry, we didn't read the final part, which contained the name of your… ex… Please forgive us!" Key pouted.

I burst into a laugh, "I can't believe you guys actually fell for that!" I was practically rolling on the floor, laughing.

They blinked in surprise, "You mean… you weren't crying?" Onew said.

"Of course not. For all these years of knowing me, you didn't know I didn't shed a tear in front of you?"

"Now that I think about it… no, you didn't cry… even when you were a kid," Onew said.

"That's right… so why would I cry now?"

"Okay, Jonghyun hyung! Keep reading! This is juicy stuff!" Key said, holding the doorknob, about to shut the door.

Before it could shut completely, I stuck my feet out to prevent the door from closing. Yes, it hurt without shoes.

"You saw me break dance, there's no telling what else I can do."

**A/N: Comments and subscribers are very much appreciated! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I'm very busy. Anyway, new chapter is here!**

He sighed before he opened the door to let me in. I guessed he let Taemin and Minho in too. Because it took a minute before I heard the door shut. I snatched the papers from Jonghyun's hands in one swift sweeping motion.

"I'll take that, thank you very much," I said as I counted the papers to see if they took any pages like let's say the page which has the name of my ex?

I blinked hard as I tried to keep my tears from flowing. I shifted the thoughts out of my head. The pages were in the correct order.

"I forgive you… just don't ever do it again."

"Ne!" they chorused, their smile returned to their faces.

Mine did too. We had fun tonight until…

"Truth or dare spin the bottle time!" Taemin said.

I groaned, "I hate that game!"

He shook his head as he grabbed a plastic bottle from the kitchen, "You can't escape this time, Hyun Ae… Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You tell us who your ex is!" Taemin grinned evilly.

I muttered something about evil maknae like Kyuhyun, "Fine."

"YAY!" he said and put the bottle in the middle of the circle we sat.

He spun the bottle, a little too overexcited. The mouth of the bottle stopped at Onew. I sighed in relief it wasn't me.

"Truth or dare, Onew hyung?" Taemin asked.

"Truth," he said without hesitation.

The game went on and on. We were rolling all over the floor when Jonghyun did the chicken dance, the one Onew and I did and the one he commented, "World's Worst Lyrics, ever." In your face, Jonghyun!

The bottle went around and around as Jonghyun spun it. It finally stopped at…

ME.

"YAH!" I yelled. "No way, Jonghyun! Spin again! Jonghyun's cheating!" I pouted.

"No, no, no, Hyun Ae… you're just unlucky… MWAHAHAHA!" Minho said.

The others turned their attention to Minho. DID HE JUST SAY THAT? He's known to be the charismatic but quiet one.

"Truth or dare?" Jonghyun smirked.

My shoulders slumped. _If I pick truth, he'll ask me about my ex, if I pick dare, he's going to ask me to do something stupid… It's a lose-lose situation here… ex or stupid? Ex or stupid…_

"Dare," the word escaped from my lips without my permission.

"MWAHAHAHA!" it was Jonghyun's turn to laugh evilly.

"What is with you guys and evil laughs?" I said, anxious about what he was going to ask me to do…

"Ask one of us out."

**A/N: Comments and subscribers would ROCK my world! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy! **

Everyone sat there frozen except for evil Jonghyun who looked relaxed. OH. MY. GOODNESS.

"BWOH?"

"You heard me, ask one of us out," Jonghyun said.

_Noona nomu yeppeo~_

I looked at each of them to check if they were singing. No one was… That means… SUCCESS!

"Excuse me! That's my phone!" I quickly made my way to my room and answered it before I could look at the caller ID.

"Yobeseyo?" I said.

"Hyun Ae ah!" a familiar voice rang through the speaker.

"Victoria! Why did you call me so late?" I asked.

"I was just checking if you were still awake… You ran off from school before I could ask you if you wanted to hang out because it was your birthday…"

"I had plans… with… my friends!"

"When you say friends, do you mean SHINee?"

_How did she know that? Does she know about SHINee being my childhood friends? No one supposed to know that… if the media knew… they would get a serious kick out of that… My brother's Hankyung and Taeyang is my cousin and SHINee members are my childhood friends! To top it all off, my ex is…_

"Hello? Hyun Ae? Are you there?" Victoria's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I tried to stretch the conversation longer so I could escape the wrath which was waiting for me outside.

"Bye, Victoria… see you on Monday…" I slammed the phone shut.

I took a deep breath as I pushed my door open to the living room. I was surprised I heard no sounds, no voices. I turned my head to look at 5 sleeping good looking boys sprawled all over the floor of my living room.

I smiled and took the opportunity to look at their faces more closely. Aigoo~ they're so cute! _Note to self: do not ever say that in front of them! They'll kill me! _SHINee members are still guys and _all _guys like to be called as manly. I grabbed pillows and blankets for them. I carefully put the pillows under their heads and covered them in blankets.

Half an hour later, I drifted to a soundless sleep while hugging the torn pages of my diary.

**Jonghyun's POV**

I woke up in the darkness and found myself lying on the hard floor with a pillow under my head and a blanket covered me. I didn't remember sleeping on a pillow and a blanket covering me. Hm… must be Hyun Ae's work… Speaking of Hyun Ae, I want to know who her ex was. No, I'm not nosy all the time. It's just… That guy hurt her so bad and I could see the tear stains on the page as I read.

Nobody ever made her cry, not even us. I tried to shake it off and go back to sleep but I couldn't. All I did was toss and turn. She's going to hate when she finds out… but I'll take the risk. I tiptoed to Hyun Ae's room and opened the door. The door creaked a little but it didn't wake anyone up. I silently looked around Hyun Ae's room, not touching anything.

I looked at the lump under the blanket. Hyun Ae was sleeping, breathing evenly and looking angelic. Her arms were around her torso so I knew something was up. I looked more closely and saw something white under her arm. The pages! I tried to slide it out but she turned to the other side. I silently groaned. I went over to the other side, careful not to make any noise.

I was halfway sliding the page out of her embrace when she groaned. I froze but her eyelids never lifted so I continued to slide the paper out of her tight embrace. Almost there… YES!

"You never learn do you, Kim Jonghyun?" She muttered in her sleep.

BWOH? Did I just hear that? Suddenly, my wrist was being gripped and a hand covered my mouth.

"Let go of the pages, Jonghyun… and no one's image is going to get hurt."

What was she talking about? How did she know I sneaked in here? Only one way to escape… I licked her hand in a desperate attempt to escape.

"I'm no ordinary girl who'd scream when she comes in contact with saliva."

Rats. I forgot about that.

"Promise me not to scream if you know what's good for you," Hyun Ae said.

I nodded and she pulled her hand away. She wiped it with the shirt of her pajamas.

"How did you know I was sneaking here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, Jonghyun… I've known you for years… looks like I know you better than you think."

"What did you mean by someone's image getting hurt?"

She smirked, "I'm glad you asked, you're not the only one who can be sneaky, you know."

_OH NO._

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

**Flashback**

_All done!_ I thought as I finished putting the blankets on them. They looked so angelic… I heard someone snore… _Ding! _Idea! Time for some payback. I grabbed my phone from my room and videotaped SHINee in their sleep. They were making weird noises and muttering things. MWAHAHAHA!

"Juliette~" I recognized the singing was from Jonghyun!

I slightly jumped from the sudden sound and I tried really hard to not laugh and succeeded. I recorded for like a half an hour and got bored. I stopped recording and went to sleep.

**End of flashback**

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and showed him a small part of the video and pressed pause.

"Now, hand over the papers so we can do this in peace," I said, stretching my arm out.

"If I give you the papers, will you delete it?"

"Of course, you could delete it yourself."

He handed me the papers at the same time I gave him my phone. I waited patiently for him to delete it and he gave my phone back within seconds. I checked and of course it was deleted. _Hey, that doesn't mean I didn't make copies… Kekeke…_

"Good night, Jonghyun…"

"Good night, Hyun Ae," he said as he shut the door.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up to see a really cute kid jumping on my bed.

"NOONA!" he said cutely.

I blinked, to adjust my eyes in the blinding sunlight shining through my window.

"NOONA, WAKE UP!" He whined.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Hmm… about 9.00 am…." he said as he stopped jumping on my bed and landed on his stomach on my bed.

I sat up abruptly and groaned.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I have to make you guys breakfast!" I said as I pulled my blanket off me and got out of bed.

"Noona, Key hyung is cooking!" he said as he held my arm, stopping me.

"Oh," I said, forgotten that Key oppa was the umma.

I sniffed the air for traces of food. The smell was wonderful, fried eggs, sausages and toasted bread. He was making American breakfast.

"Oh, well," I stretched my arms and yawned. "I better wash up," I said and grabbed my towel and clothes. I head out the door to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a nice warm shower. I changed into casual and comfortable clothes and opened the door to the living room. The scent of breakfast hit me and the smell itself guided me to where SHINee members were.

I sat on one of the bar chairs, next to Onew and opposite Jonghyun. Jonghyun and I didn't say anything about last night.

"So, did Jonghyun and Hyun Ae have fun last night?" Key asked as he set the plates on the table.

I tore my gaze from the food to stare up at Key.

"How did y-" I began.

"Did you think you guys were that quiet? I'm a light sleeper, you know. I can hear you even with the door shut."

Onew, who seemingly just woke up, looked at us with confused eyes but went back eating his food. We ate our food and by the way, it was YUMMY~ we ate our food and they were about to head out to their schedules. Then…

_Ding Dong! _My door bell rang.

"Could someone get that?" I said as I was helping Key oppa clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Can't. We can't have some fan jump on us and the press will find out," Minho oppa said.

"Oh, right… I suggest you guys hide, now. If it's my best friend, she'll jump on you and beg you for your autographs and pictures."

They piled into Hankyung's room as I opened the door.

Guess who was at the door.

"Taeyang oppa!" I said as I hugged him. "Why didn't you call me to tell me you were visiting?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"We?" I said, confused. Then I noticed the three boys behind him. "Jiyong oppa! Daesung oppa! Seungri oppa!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They chorused.

"Kamsahamnida!" I said and made my way to my brother's room.

_Knock knock. _I knocked on the door.

"Guys, it's safe!"

"Who's in there?" Taeyang oppa said.

_Does he know about SHINee being my childhood friends?_

"Was that the mailman?" I heard Onew oppa said behind me, obviously he wasn't paying attention.

"No…" I said as I shifted my gaze to the person standing at the doorway.

I stared at him and he stared back. I could feel the tension rising and it would continue rising if someone didn't break the silence. The person I tried so hard to forget…

**Key's POV**

"Taeyang oppa!" I heard Hyun Ae say.

_Her cousin's visiting? _

"Jiyong oppa! Daesung oppa! Seungri oppa!" I heard her yell and a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

_Why do I get this queasy feeling in my stomach?_

I heard her knock on the door and she told us to come out. I opened the door and saw Hyun Ae staring at him… Their gazes locked and the way they were looking at each other… It clicked.

_OH NO._

**Onew's POV**

We got out of the room and I asked some stupid question. I noticed they were suddenly many people in here. I recognized the leader as Jiyong sshi, the leader of Big Bang, the one Hyun Ae's cousin, Taeyang hyung is in. He's probably here to visit Hyun Ae.

I almost told the rest of the members to get out of here and let them have their moment but my eyes rested on the figure standing at the doorway. I noticed everyone was silent and Hyun Ae was staring at him with such intensity and I could feel tension cackle in the air.

_NO WAY._

**Key's POV**

It clicked and Onew seemed to get it too. We shared a look and nodded at each other. The other members didn't get it. I was Hyun Ae's best friend while Onew was her oldest friend so we caught on quickly.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

My house was crowded with stars but I didn't care. All cared about was the person standing in front of me…

My ex who is none other than Big Bang's rapper… Choi Seung Hyun.

A.K.A= T.O.P. oppa.

**A/N: Extra long! Just for you guys! Subscribers and comments are very much appreciated! **


	15. Chapter 15

"So… er- how have you been Hyun Ae?" I was vaguely aware of Daesung oppa was trying to break the silence.

It obviously didn't work. I could hear my heart shatter again and I wondered if anyone else could hear it; for me, it was really, really loud. I heard some whispering among the SHINee members and they shuffled awkwardly to the door. I didn't want them to leave me; I could feel my tears blurring my vision.

**Taeyang's POV**

I hated seeing Hyun Ae like this… I mentally sighed. The hurt T.O.P caused her. Believe it or not, _I _was the one who asked T.O.P to break up with her. Don't get me wrong, I approve of them… it would've been much better if she ended up with him. He really cared for her… I could see it. _But, Hyun Ae isn't supposed to fall in love…_

The secret I've kept for years without telling Hankyung or Hyun Ae… The secret her father trusted me with… The dark secret that didn't allow her to fall in love.

"Annyeong, Hyun Ae," SHINee bided her goodbye.

_I see she has been reunited with them… This can't be good…_

Just in case you're wondering, T.O.P. is still in love with her. Everyone could see the forced smile she put on when she tore her gaze from T.O.P and to the SHINee members. T.O.P stepped aside to let them out and Hyun Ae led them out. Their arms touched and I could feel the electricity intensifying between them.

Hyun Ae didn't look at him despite her shuddering when her skin touched his.

"See you, guys… Come here when you can…" her voice was brittle as if it could shatter if she didn't say the right words.

"Annyeong, Big Bang!"

"Annyeong!" we said.

Once she shut the door, it became silent once again. Her nails dug into her palm and I knew she was trying to stop the tears from coming.

**T.O.P POV**

There she stood; I didn't think she noticed me yet. I took the opportunity to look at her before she shouted at me, asking me why broke up with her. _If only you knew, I never stopped loving you… but you posses something special… that will put us both in danger…_

She finally noticed me and I waited for the screaming and crying but nothing came. She just stared at me and I stared at her back. The entire room froze and I didn't know how long we were staring at each other.

**Key's POV**

I was worried about Hyun Ae… We were at Star King Studio. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Loosen up, Key…" Onew said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be alright… she's strong enough."

I nodded, still worried.

"Hyung, what was that all about?" I heard Minho ask me.

"I'll tell you later when we get home," I said to him and he nodded.

Jonghyun hyung caught up a little later than Onew hyung and I so he knew what was going on. After all, he was the one who read it to us.

"Show time!" I heard someone say.

Let's just get this over with.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

It was silent for a while now. No one relaxed their position, as if waiting for me to scream and cry. I put aside my thought and plastered that fake smile again. I knew it was no use, since they were stars and all.

"Sit, oppas," I said to them.

They looked at me as if I was talking a foreign language but complied. Suddenly, Jiyong oppa was his old, smiley and perky self again.

His chatting and his constant smiling made me smile genuinely. The others joined as well except for T.O.P who was staring at me and I ignored his intense gaze.

Taeyang oppa and Jiyong oppa helped me cook lunch for the rest of the members. I would've had a great time if _he_ wasn't there. I haven't seen my cousin in a year. He'd come back every year for my birthday or when he wasn't busy. This year I was all busy since it was my final year in high school, I forgot about Taeyang's visit.

"All done!" I heard Jiyong oppa say in the kitchen and he brought out a wonderful smelling dish.

"Mmm! Smells yummy~" I said.

We ate together and joked. It was a long time since I ate with them. Overall, it was fun.

So then came the time for them to leave.

"Annyeong! Don't forget to visit next year, Taeyang oppa!" I said.

"I won't!" he said and I shut the door.

I sighed and sank onto my knees with my back lying against the door. Guess what I did next?

I cried and cried. The tears started flowing as if there was no end to it. I felt miserable as memories of us started to flow back, slowly and crushing me with its weight. He never explained to me… why he broke up with me… I was alone and miserable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Key's POV**

Finally, Star King was done. We had a radio schedule next so we had to rush a little for our lunch.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I never stopped crying and I didn't know what came over me… I reached for my phone which was on the kitchen table and dialed. I would have dialed Hankyung's number or Victoria's but I didn't know which number my finger punched.

**Onew's POV**

We were just done with Star King and we were about to leave the studio when my phone rang.

"Yobeseyo?" I said as I picked it up. "Oh, manager hyung!"

"Onew?"

"Ne."

"Your radio schedule is cancelled." _OH YES!_

"Ne."

"I replaced it with Star Golden Bell." _AISH! SO CLOSE!_

"Ne, bye."

I sighed as I slammed my phone shut.

"What did manager hyung say?" Ah… those hopeful looks my dongsaengs…

"He cancelled our radio schedule," I said but before they could be in a celebrating mood, I spoke again. "He replaced it with SGB."

They groaned. Key's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yobeseyo?" he said.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded really worried.

Then I realized who he was talking to: Hyun Ae. The only person who could make him so worried.

"I'll be right over," he said and slammed his phone shut.

"I know what to do, Key… Go ahead," I said to him.

"Kamsahamnida, hyung!" he said and made his way to Hyun Ae's house.

I knew Key was the best person she needed right now.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I didn't know why my fingers punched Key's number because I already knew he was busy. But I knew inside that Key was probably the best person I could talk to right now. 10 minutes passed and I was still sitting on the cold, hard floor, doing nothing but crying my heart out.

The memories kept flooding back no matter how much I tried to push them away. It definitely wasn't a clean break and my heart was messed up too again. In the past, I tried really hard to untangle myself from what I got myself into and I got out. Now, I was trapped again.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _My doorbell rang impatiently or rather, the person ringing it.

Key oppa. I looked through the peep hole and saw a familiar face looking impatient. I would've smiled if I wasn't so miserable. I opened the door to let him in. I hugged him, soaking his shirt like I did yesterday.

"Did he do anything to you?" he said as he shut the door and sat on the couch.

I shook my head as the tears flowed down nonstop.

"It's okay… let it all out," he patted my back.

I cried myself to a dreamless sleep.

**Key's POV**

Before I walked in when Hyun Ae opened the door, a figure wrapped her arms around me and I could feel my shirt already wet, like I cared. I sat both of us down and whispered soothing words. I could tell she was sleeping. Her breathing was even compared to the ragged breathing just now.

I carried her to her room and laid her gently on her bed. That was when I truly saw her face. Her nose was tomato red; her face was all messed up from crying. Tear stains all over her cheeks and her eyes were swollen.

Even though I didn't know T.O.P very well, I knew he dumped her for a good reason but I couldn't tell what. I was observant but Taemin was ridiculously more observant than me, no matter how immature he looks. In fact, Taemin was more mature than us on the inside.

I could tell from T.O.P sshi's eyes that he still cared for her; anyway, he doesn't seem like a jerk. He didn't want to break up with her, he had to.

_Pabo, Hyun Ae… when are you going to realize I love you? I can't tell you now but… Saranghae, Hyun Ae… _I thought as I stroked her hair.

My stomach growled. Oh, I forgot… I hadn't eaten my lunch yet. I'll fix myself something. I took one last look at Hyun Ae and shut her door quietly as I went to the kitchen.

Her kitchen was small but just nice for one person. Hmm… what should I cook? How about ramyeon? YUMMY~ I decided to cook ramyeon for myself. _Aish… Hyun Ae really needs to stock up on her ingredients… _

I started cooking and finished within record time. I ate my ramyeon hungrily and washed the bowl when I was done. After that, I went back into Hyun Ae's room and watched over her.

**Onew's POV**

We were finally done with SGB and I wondered what was Key was doing now. How was Hyun Ae doing? If manager hyung hadn't rushed us to our next schedule, I would've called Key to see what was going on. So I texted him.

_How is she doing? _I texted.

It didn't take him long to reply.

_She's fine, I guess. She's asleep. Done with SGB? _

_Yeah, heading off to next schedule. Manager hyung was furious to hear you 'suddenly sick'._

_Yeah, I know. See you later at home._

_Yeah, see you. Update on how Hyun Ae's doing, will you?_

_Will do._

Our conversation ended like that.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I woke up, squinting. My eyes felt sore. I sat up, confused until I saw a figure, his back facing me, fiddling with my books on my shelf.

"K… Key oppa?"

He turned instantly after he heard my voice. The past events flooded me again. My eyes started to water again. The crying, suffering and the pain… I had been right to call Key oppa. He went up to me and looked worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, the tears starting to dry up, "Yeah, I guess…" starting to get up.

He helped me up, looking at me as if I would shatter into pieces anytime.

"I'm fine, Key oppa. Seriously." I realized something. "You skipped your schedule for me, Key oppa?"

He hesitated, "N…ne…"

"WHAT? Thanks for being here, but get out of here! You're going to lose your job for me!" I tried to shoo him away.

"You can't get rid of me, Hyun Ae," he said.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. I didn't really feel like fighting with my best friend right now.

"Are you hungry?"

"Aniyo. I already ate lunch."

**Taemin's POV**

I was worried Hyun Ae noona. I caught on after Onew hyung and Key hyung did. I sighed mentally. Hyun Ae noona didn't deserve to have her heart broken like that. I knew Key hyung would do a good job on calming her, since he loved her. All the members figured it out quickly.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I felt better after Key oppa played with me. I really appreciated him doing this for me. He skipped his schedule which may cause his job. How should I repay him… but how?

"Hyun Ae? Hello?" he said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Bwoh?" I said, blur.

"What were you thinking about?" his smiled faltered.

He thought I was thinking about T.O.P? Why did I remind myself of him? I mentally slapped my forehead. Oddly, I didn't feel the urge to cry again. I made my decision; I was going to repay Key oppa… in a really crazy way…

I took a deep breath and stood up from the couch we were sitting. He looked at me, confused. I turned around to face him.

"Wha-" he began to stand up.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. I gave him a smile.

"Listen."

He nodded.

I took another deep breath and started to mumble really fast like an idiot. I looked at him and he took my hands from my sides.

"Relax, tell me what you want to say, slowly and clearly," he said.

I nodded and he let go of my hands. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay, since you're my best friend, I know you wouldn't take this the wrong way which I hope you do… and to repay for skipping your schedule and making me feel a lot better…"

I looked at him straight at the eyes. _Why am I doing this again? _I thought. I shook that thought off and calmed myself. _We're just friends…he won't take this the wrong way…_

"Go out with me," I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy!~ Kamsahamnida to all the new subscribers! You totally make my day! Thanks!~ **

_Recap~_

"_Go out with me."_

**Hyun Ae's POV**

He sat there, frozen. _I knew I shouldn't have done it… I knew I shouldn't have carried out Jonghyun's dare… He's absolutely frozen in shock…_

"Key oppa, if you don't want to… it's okay. Just pretend that didn't slip out… I didn't want you to-" I was cut off by his hand on my mouth.

He smiled his best smile at me.

"Aniyo, it's okay… I didn't misunderstand."

I sighed in relief.

**That night after he left Hyun Ae's house to his own…**

**Minho's POV**

Finally, I knew what happened to Hyun Ae. Looks like I was the slow one this time… Everyone including Onew hyung already figured it out… On the other hand, Key hyung was hyper today. Just because he skipped today's schedule doesn't mean he has to rub it in. I don't think this is about skipping schedules… everyone here knows he likes Hyun Ae… something happened in her house, didn't it?

Taemin and I shared a look of understanding. He too sensed it. We forced Key into a bedroom and interrogated him.

"Bwoh?" he said.

"Something happened at Hyun Ae's house right?" I asked.

He looked nervous, "I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

He was a terrible liar.

"You know we can see right through you, Key hyung," Taemin said next to me.

Key hyung's shoulders slumped and I knew we succeeded, "Alright… alright… Hyun Ae… she…"

"Spit it out, Key hyung," Taemin said.

"Promise not to tell anyone… she… she carried out Jonghyun hyung's dare."

_NO WAY. _

"You mean she actually…" Taemin trailed off to silence.

**Taemin's POV**

Hyun Ae noona actually carried out Jonghyun hyung's dare? She asked Key hyung. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything… I think. Well, I know _someone _will when he finds out! Kekeke.

**Key's POV**

I can't believe they saw through me. Yes, I knew I wasn't a good liar. Actually, the worst liar in the group but thankfully, my acting says otherwise. Lying and acting aren't the same at all.

I can't believe I told them and I asked them to not tell anyone as if we were little kids! I know I'm being childish… but I don't want anyone else to know… they already know I love her… if they knew… well, let's just say they're going to get a kick out of that.

**Next day…**

**Taemin's POV**

Did I have a schedule today? I racked my brain to search any record of me having a schedule today. I found none. YIPPEE! No schedule for the day! What should I do? The rest of the members have their own schedules…

I know!

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

I woke up early that morning for school. I hate Monday mornings; they make me feel so miserable.

_Noona nomu yeppeo~_

Who would call me at this time? I lazily grabbed my phone from my bedside table and picked up, too lazy to look at the caller ID.

"Yobeseyo?" I said sleepily and shut my eyes for a bit.

"Noona!" Taemin's voice made my eyes flung open.

"Taemin?"

"Ne. Noona, I don't have a schedule today… so I thought I'd bring you out to play! I'll be there in a few! See you noona!"

"B…" I was about to say that I had school today but he already disconnected before I could say anything.

I put my phone back on the table and groaned. Taemin… school… Taemin or school? Taemin's probably going to pull that pout again on me… Which I'm NOT immune too…

Oh well, better brush my teeth and change before Taemin gets here… What should I change in? Uniform or casual? I have no idea where's Taemin taking me…

I brushed my teeth and changed into casual clothes FIRST. Anyway, if I turned Taemin down, I'd still have time to change and jet to school.

_DING DONG!_

That's Taemin. I opened the door to see cute maknae.

"Great, noona! You're dressed! Let's go!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me out the door.

"Hold it, Taeminnie!" I said, as if trying to stop a horse I was riding.

"What is it, noona? Oh, right! You're not dressed for the occasion!"

"What occasion?" I said, obviously confused.

"Just pack your swimming stuff!" he said as he shooed me into my room and shut the door before I could do or say anything.

It took me a full two seconds to put together what he was saying. It's a Monday morning and I just woke up, not the best choice of the day to make me confused or guess anything or go all mysterious on me.

Wait… did he just say swimming stuff? I could feel my brain working. Are we going to swim or something that has to do with water…? That's good I guess… I haven't been swimming in awhile.

_HOLD IT! Don't you remember you have school today? _My mind screamed at me.

Oh, right school… I thought as if I just learned the word for the first time. I turned the knob of my door and pushed it to open. I saw Taemin on my couch, fiddling with some stuff. His features lit up when he saw me.

"Noona! You ready?"

"Just in case you forgot Taemin, I have school today…" I said.

"But, noona… it's my day off! The rest are busy… I'm so lonely…" he said and POUTED.

It wasn't an ordinary pout. _**IT WAS THE CUTEST POUT EVER.**___This kid will be the death of me. I sighed, unable to resist that pout. Hankyung oppa wouldn't mind I skip school today right? I hope…

"Fine, Taemin… you win. Let me pack my stuff…" I said and went into my room.

"Okay, noona~" I shut the door.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table where I left it and began texting. I pressed the 'send' button and sighed. I went to my wardrobe and picked up my swimming stuff; swimming suit, goggles and spare clothes just in case and put it all in a bag.

**Hankyung's POV**

I was eating my breakfast when I received from my little sis, who I haven't seen for a long time. You know, the other would've let me in on SHINee and her reuniting. She was seriously upset when they left. I flipped open my phone and opened the message.

_Skipping school today… Hanging out with Taemin… You won't mind right? ~Hyun Ae~_

I grimaced at the skipping school part but I thought about it, better let her have fun with some long lost friends. Besides, I heard from my 'spies' yesterday that her ex dropped for a visit. It would've been okay if Taeyang dropped for a visit but why did he have to bring that jerk along?

My hands were balled up into fists when I thought how he hurt her.

"Thinking about Hyun Ae's ex again, hyung?" a voice from the opposite side of the table spoke.

I snapped out of my anger for awhile, "How did you know that, dongsaeng?"

He smiled, "You're not the only one with 'spies'… actually your 'spies' report to me too…"

I was getting the hang of the Korean language pretty well… thanks to Heechul hyung…

**Key's POV**

Wonder what Taemin is doing today… He doesn't have a schedule today… I think he's making plans with Hyun Ae… But today's a Monday… I bet she's going to give in to Taemin's aegyo… like always… I smiled to myself.

_Take care of her, Taemin…_

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV  
**

"All done, Taemin! I'm ready to go!" I said as my phone chimed.

Oh, a reply from Hankyung oppa… I wonder if he approves…

_No, I don't mind but be careful! Have fun! __ ~Hankyung oppa~_

YIPPEE!

"Okay, noona. Let's go!" he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me out the door.

All the way to wherever he was taking me, he closed my eyes with his hands, not allowing me to see a thing. Of course, Taemin was wearing his disguise before we head out.

"Where are you taking me?" I said for the 100th time today.

"It's a surprise, noona!" he said for the 100th time today.

I huffed and crossed my arms. The cab finally stopped and Taemin thanked the cab driver and paid the money after Taemin signed an autograph for him. But not removing his hand from my eyes.

"Ready, noona?" he said.

"Ne!" I said and he removed his hand from my eyes.

The first thing I saw was huge water slides and water shooting everywhere.

"A water theme park?" I said, looking around me.

**A/N: Please comment! I need to improve! Don't forget to subscribe too!~ They make me smile! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy!~**

"Ne, I thought you might need some fun today. Besides, it's the weekday, no one would recognize me and we practically have the entire park by ourselves!"

"Okay, I'm going to change," I said as I carried my bag to the restrooms nearby.

_Finally, a day of fun, exactly what I need for the craziness I've been through this past few days… Finding out SHINee, the group I've been idolizing all this time, turns out to be my childhood friends… Meeting T.O.P again, the heart break that he caused… It's nice to have some fun today… Taemin's right… The purpose he brought me here is to forget him… although he didn't mention it…_

I changed into my modest swimsuit, cause I hate flashy ones other girls wear, not my type at all. I went out of the restroom and noticed the water theme park was totally deserted. Not one person in sight. Taemin wasn't out yet so I dipped myself into the nearest pool first, to cool off this hot day.

"CANNONBALL!" I heard someone say suddenly which made me jump.

_SPLASH!_

"Yah! Taemin, don't scare me like that!"

"Mianhe, noona!" he said. "Noona, why don't we try those big, tall and twisty water slides?"

"First one who gets to the slides win!" I said and got out of the pool quickly and started running.

"Hey, no fair, noona!" I heard Taemin say behind me.

I laughed and slowed my pace a little, letting him catch up to me. We both reached the slide at the same time. We climbed up the stairs and saw a man there. He was supposed to give out double tube which was shaped like a number 8. He was sitting on a chair, relaxing, not expecting anyone here today. They were 4 slides in a line, all having twist and turns.

He saw us and eyed us suspiciously, as if he knew we were supposed to be in school. He probably knew, of course. We looked young enough to be in school. I thought we were in trouble then. Thankfully, I was wrong. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave us the double tube. Luckily, he didn't recognize Taemin.

"Here you are," he said, bored.

"Kamsahamnida," we said and got on the tube.

I sat at the front of the tube while Taemin sat at the back.

"1, 2, 3," the man said and pushed us down the 1st slide from the right.

"Taemin! Your foot stinks! Buy some deodaraanntt!" I said as we went down the twisty slide.

"WWOOOHHOOO!" Taemin and I said.

I loved this kind of things. Yes, I was an adrenaline junkie… SWEET ADRENALINE! The ride was pretty tame for me and I bet the 4 slides were stages. This was the 1st stage, which was tame, and as we go further to each stage, the number and steepness of each slide increases.

I could see light up ahead and before I knew it, I was soaked into water.

"That was FUN!" I said. "Come on, Taemin! Let's ride another slide!" I said, gripping his wrist like the way he did to me not 35 minutes ago.

"Okay, noona!" he said and we grabbed the double tube and made our way up the steps.

The man managing the slides didn't look surprised to see us again and pushed us to the 2nd slide from the right. We went on like that, slowly progressing into each stage. After we rode the 4th stage, we rode the same one again and we rode random stages then.

We went up the stairs again; we decided to ride the 3rd stage again. The man's expression was like, _Again? Aish, this kids…_

He pushed us again and when we reached the bottom, we decided we got bored and didn't ride the slides again. We went to eat breakfast at the nearby cafes first, before having more fun.

We chased each other around the park and splashed each other with water. We played water volleyball too and did all sorts of crazy things. All my worries were forgotten and the pain too.

It was almost time for the schools to end so the fun ended for us too. It was sad departing with fun, because I had the most fun ever in my life. After we changed and got ready to head out, we walked slowly to the exit.

"Taemin ah?" I said.

"Ne, noona?"

"Kamsahamnida."

"For what?"

"For everything, today. I had the most fun in my life… you made me forget about everything… the pain… This means a lot to me… you making me feel better… Kamsahamnida…"

Without permission from my brain, my body wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his shock but he later relaxed and wrapped his arms around me too.

"Kamsahamnida…" I whispered into his ear.

I didn't know how long we stayed in that position but I was the one who pulled away and dropped my arms. We took a cab home, with Taemin in disguise, and said our goodbyes. When I arrived home, it was already like 3:45 p.m. I sighed and plopped on the sofa. I had fun today but I was really tired and I so don't want to do any homework… but what can I do… I took out my called Victoria for homework. Well, there's a ton of homework I had to do.

"Hyun Ae?" I heard her say through the speaker.

"Ne?" I said, not really paying attention to her while I jotted down my enormous amount of homework in store for me.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you this after your birthday…"

"Go on…" I said absently, still not paying any attention.

**A/N: Please comment and subscribe!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Victoria's POV**

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth through the phone but I saw my dongsaeng fooling around, again.

"Mianhe, Hyun Ae… I have to go! I'll talk to you later!" I said and slammed the phone shut before she could reply.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

That was weird. Victoria disconnected before I could say anything. Oh, well… I shrugged. Better concentrate on the work I need to do and so I did. I practically locked myself in my room doing my homework. My phone chimed while I was in deep concentration on my homework and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

It was a text message from Onew oppa.

_How are you doing, Hyun Ae? Feeling better? I'm free tomorrow… I'll pick you up after school. Go out the back, will you? I'll bring you to a secret location… Kekeke… _

_Okay, oppa. See you tomorrow… _

I pressed the 'send' button and went back to work. Well, I tried to but my thoughts kept wandering off where Onew oppa might take me… I decided to take a break from homework and went out of my room to get a snack. Another thing I like other than adrenaline, salty chips and chocolate! HOW I LOVE CHIPS AND CHOCOLATE!

I grabbed a big packet of my favorite chips and a bar of chocolate and crept back into my room. My phone which was on my study table chimed again and I flipped it open to see another text from Onew oppa.

_And lay off the chips and chocolate, I know you better than you think. See you tomorrow! __ P.S. Chicken's much healthier! _

I put down the packet of chips and the bar of chocolate when I read the first part of the message and pouted but I laughed at the second part about the chicken. I went out of my room again and switched the packet of chips to a packet of biscuits.

Sweet adrenaline + salty chips + chocolate= me!

**Next day after school…**

"Hyun Ae! Where are you going?" I heard Victoria say behind me.

"Oh, err…" I said after turning around. "My brother's picking me up… he's free today…"

"He's free today? That's rare…" I heard her mutter. "Oh, well… Annyeong!" she waved.

"Annyeong!" I waved back and turned around to the back door.

A black car with heavily tinted windows was waiting outside. A figure stepped out from the shiny black car from the driver's seat. Guess what? There stood Onew oppa in his disguise, motioning me to get in the car and I got in the passenger's seat next to Onew oppa.

"Annyeong, Onew oppa!" I said as I got in the car.

"Annyeong!" He said.

We chatted and we stopped at a restroom for me to change into casual clothes. We took off to wherever he was taking me and his car finally slowed down to a halt.

"We have arrived!" he announced.

I looked out the window and saw a beach and the sea. He was taking me to a beach? I opened the door and was hit by the fresh sea breeze and I inhaled it deeply, the clean and crisp air helped me relax. I left my bag in the car, taking my phone with me only. He locked the car after we got out and the breeze blew my hair back.

"Why did you bring me to a beach? Isn't it a bit too public?" I said to him, enjoying the nice, cool breeze.

He shook his head, "This place is pretty remote and not many people know about it. I always come here whenever I'm having troubles."

We took off our shoes and walked on the soft, white sand, it reminded me of flour. The beach was wide as well as the ocean is emerald green under the blinding sunlight. My feet played with the waves that were softly crashing on the powdery sand. The breeze continued to blowing in our direction, causing my hair to look messy.

"You're right," I said, breaking the silence which lingered in the air. "It is more relaxing here. The breeze and the sound of the waves make it peaceful."

"Glad you like it," he said with his trademark smile.

**Onew's POV**

I felt nothing but peace whenever I came to this particular beach… There was no one here… The cool breeze blowing in our direction… Though there was something bothering me… Should I tell you? That…

_I love you._

**A/N: I would really appreciate it if you subscribe and comment so I can improve!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Onew's POV**

On television, it would seem like I never thought of falling in love… I never did, that is… since we left her… I fell for her when we were little, before the others came along… Yes, I am fully aware that Key likes her too… Though I don't know what to do with that…

**Flashback**

"She… she carried out Jonghyun's dare…" I heard Key say from the other side of the door.

**End of flashback**

I felt hurt but I wasn't giving up… I couldn't…

**Meanwhile…**

**Key's POV**

Finally! We arrived at our dorm for a little break… I wanted to rest but there's been something bothering me…

"Taemin?" I called.

"Ne, hyung?" he said from the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen to face him, "We need to talk."

I could tell his face was full of question marks but he followed me to the bedroom anyway. The rest was either lounging on the couch and watching television or taking a shower.

I shut the door behind me and he spoke first, "What is it, Key hyung?"

"I'm just going to say this straight, you know I have a crush on Hyun Ae but… do you?"

Instead of surprise or shock or any other emotion, he smirked. CUTE MAKNAE LEE TAEMIN JUST SMIRKED and it absolutely didn't look right on his face.

"Key hyung, you and I both know I'm way more observant than you are. So believe in my next words: You'll face a much bigger threat than me," with that, he walked away and shut the door behind him.

I stood there frozen, trying to connect Taemin's words together but the smirk and the words just wouldn't fit together. Yes, I was completely taken by surprise by that smirk and not one of us knew this side of Taemin. I mean, I know about it but never seen it before, ever.

Back to what Taemin said, _"So believe in my next words: You'll face a much bigger threat than me." _The words repeated in my head again and again. I started analyzing each member, Jonghyun hyung is already with SSK, Minho is his usual quiet self, Taemin, based on what he said before, is out of the question and only one person left…

Onew hyung?

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

Onew oppa and I were playing around the beach, splashing each other with salt water, which was eye stinging and awful tasting. We decided to take a swim since it was a hot day and we just went in the water with our clothes on, it would dry later anyway. I was swimming in the water, teasing Onew oppa to catch me so I went deeper and deeper into the water and suddenly a sharp pain seared from my leg.

Everything went black.

**Onew's POV**

I was a little worried about Hyun Ae, she was teasing me to catch her, and so I did. I chased and she went deeper into the water which I was pretty worried about but didn't show it. She suddenly stopped and sank under the water. At first, I thought it was a joke to freak me out but she never came back up and I realized something was wrong, really, really wrong.

"Hyun Ae?" I called, worry colouring my voice. No response.

_OH NO._

**A/N: Please comment & subscribe! **** Sorry for the short chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Onew's POV**

I sank into the water to look for her and I couldn't open my eyes because the salt in the water stung my eyes. By some miracle, I found her and brought her back to shore. She was unconscious and I laid her on the sand. I put my index finger under her nose and didn't feel anything.

I was running out of time. She wasn't breathing.

I racked my brain for an idea how to save her and there was no way I could bring her to a hospital now as it was far away. Then a thought flashed over my mind… CPR.

Like I had a choice, I began to do compressions and did artificial respiration to her mouth. Her chest rose lifelessly and I began to do faster.

_Hyun Ae! Don't die! Breathe! Don't leave your entire life behind! Don't leave… me! _

"Because I love you," I muttered.

A few more compressions and she started coughing. I stopped and sighed in relief. She coughed out the water which filled her lungs and took deep breaths.

"Don't do that, ever again," I said, panting and trying to get my heart rate down.

"I don't plan on it," she smiled.

"You can still smile at a situation like this?" I said, my heart rate beginning to slow.

She stood up on the sand and smiled as if nothing happened, "Kamsahamnida, Onew oppa for saving me."

She held out her hand to help me up off the sand and I took it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked when we started walking again.

"You seem worse than I do."

"That's because you gave me a heart attack."

"Cramp," she said and looked at the direction of the sea. I could tell she wasn't focused and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that…"

She stopped and faced me so I stopped too.

"It's just that… you guys try so hard just to make me feel better… and I don't have anything to pay you back with…"

I smiled my trade mark smile, "Your smile is all the reward we need," I said and without any permission from my brain, my body wrapped its arms around Hyun Ae.

She hugged me back, "Komawo, Onew oppa."

The moment seemed perfect at the time and I didn't want it to ever end but fate had other plans.

"Annyeong," I heard her whisper into my ear.

I was about to ask her why but I felt her entire weight suddenly on me so suddenly that I staggered back to support her.

"Hyun Ae?" No, no, no… you're not going to do this to me again.

I pulled away and looked at her, she was unconscious again. Without thinking, I ran to the car as fast as I could and put laid her at the backseat and zoomed off to the nearest hospital.

_Hyun Ae, please hold on… please… I don't want to lose you… none of us do… _

**A/N: Please comment & subscribe! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yo! What's up? **

_Recap_

_Hyun Ae, please hold on… please… I don't want to lose you… none of us do…_

Pictures flashed across my mind, Hankyung hyung, Taeyang hyung and the rest of the SHINee members which just made me press on the pedal harder.

I didn't care about putting on a disguise on and just parked the car in front of the hospital doors. A few minutes later, I found myself pacing in front ER, waiting impatiently for the doctor to check on Hyun Ae. Thankfully, some people who recognized me just gasped and didn't ask for my autograph or a picture.

The doctor finally came out through the door and without time to waste, I went up to him.

"How is she, doctor?" I asked.

"She's fine for now but we need to run some tests on her to make sure."

I nodded, a little relieved and I was pondering whether to call her brother, her cousin or any of the SHINee members. But I didn't because Hyun Ae wouldn't want me to, since she was little, she didn't like anyone to know she was sick so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

**Later when seeing the doctor…**

We sat on the two chairs at the doctor's office and I was worried when the doctor looked at Hyun Ae solemnly.

"We ran a few tests… and found that Miss Park has a tumor in her brain which is far too deep into her brain that we cannot perform surgery. These past years, it didn't cause too much trouble, but now it grown bigger and it's pressing on your nerves and veins."

I felt something pierce me but I couldn't feel where it pierced because my entire body ached. I looked at Hyun Ae and she just nodded, not at all shock or surprised, like I was. Did she know about this already?

"How much time do I have left?" she asked.

"At best, about a year and a half."

"Can I go now?" she said flatly.

"Of course," he said and gestured to the door.

"Kamsahamnida," she said before she left the room.

The piercing pain increased as I saw her leave the room and I bowed to the doctor before leaving the room after her. There was too much things going on for me to take in. My mind felt numb, as if it couldn't function right now, unlike my entire body, especially my heart was aching.

I managed to catch up with her; she was already waiting at my car at the parking lot. Before I could say anything, she spoke first.

"Take me back to the beach."

I couldn't believe my ears, "Bwoh?"

"Take me back to the beach," she repeated impatiently, almost demanding.

"A…alright…" I said as I got in the car when she did.

She didn't sit at the front seat like she did just now, instead she sat at the back seat and did nothing but staring out the window, expression grim and thinking. The whole ride was silent, too silent but I knew it was best to leave her alone for now so I just kept driving.

When the car slowed to a stop, she opened the door immediately stepped out without saying a word and I got out later. I found her sitting on the sand, staring at the sea with the same expression she wore on the way here.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said as I sat beside her.

"You know why, oppa. You know me enough to know the answer to that question on your own," her eyes never leaving the horizon as she spoke. "You know I wouldn't worry about myself, I'm just making funeral arrangements for myself, I'll tell you later."

Something snapped within me.

"Look," I said, gripping her arms so I could turn her to face me. "Don't ever speak like that again, Hyun Ae. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. Got that?"

"But you heard it yourself, the doctor sai-" her tone lifeless.

"I don't care what the doctor said, Hyun Ae. You shouldn't be like this… I… we wouldn't want you to be like this…"

"You're right but…"

"But what?"

"But the others can't find out about this… please…oppa… They can't know… I wouldn't want them worried…"

"Alright…" I said and hugged her.

"I still have to get my revenge on you for stealing my first kiss, you chicken flavoured tofu."

I felt more relieved to hear her say that, she was the old Hyun Ae again, "I did it to save your life!"

"You should've asked first," she pulled away.

"You weren't breathing!"

She stuck her tongue out to me; "I don't care!" she took off.

"Hey!" I said and took off soon after her.

I finally caught up and tackled her to the ground.

"AH!" she said and fell on the soft sand.

We laughed and I helped her up.

"Hyun Ae, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, oppa?"

_Time for me to say it… _I thought.

**A/N: Omo! Is Onew going to confess? NO! Onew's mine! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to the people who have subscribed and stayed with me! A VERY BIG KAMSAHAMNIDA AND A BIG APPLAUSE TO YOU! Enjoy! **

**Onew's POV**

I grabbed her hands from her sides and she was taken by surprise by my touch.

"I just want you to know that…" _No turning back now. _"I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll always take care of you and be there when you need me, okay?" I said and kissed her forehead.

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

Onew oppa suddenly took my hands after he helped me up. Aish… why is my heart beating so fast? Why are my cheeks feeling warm?

"I just want you to know that… I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll always take care of you and be there when you need me, okay?" he said and did something completely unexpected.

He kissed my forehead.

My heart rate started picking up, even when I thought it couldn't go any faster and I could tell my cheeks heating up. What was happening to me? I never felt this way… When he pulled away, I smiled.

"Aish, oppa why all of the sudden you're so serious? Don't think I don't take those words seriously!"

After playing, talking and watching the most beautiful sunset ever, it was beginning to get dark.

"I better get you home, Hyun Ae. Come on," he helped me off the sand.

I dusted myself off before getting into Onew oppa's obviously expensive car. We were silent on the way back to my place but it was a comfortable silence this time, unlike the tension leaking at every corner of the car from previous car ride.

"Onew oppa?"

"Ne?"

"Komawo for today… I really appreciated it… I had fun."

"You're welcome."

It was silent after that. There was still a long way back home so I drifted off to sleep. My dream was weird, really weird.

At first it was blurry and then it suddenly became crystal clear. It was an image of SHINee members sitting at a living room. I'm guessing at their dorm? They looked really worried about something.

"So, what are we going to do?" Minho oppa asked.

"I don't know… manager hyung probably found out already…" Onew oppa said.

Found out about what?

"This is all Jin Kyoung's fault," Key oppa said.

Who's Jin Kyoung?

"We don't know that for sure, Key hyung…" Taemin said.

"Taemin ah, it already says in black and white! It's all over the news!" Jonghyun oppa said.

The scene changed and it was SHINee members in their dorm, I guess… and an unknown girl, looking afraid and on her knees.

"Onew sshi! Please believe me! I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" she begged Onew oppa, crying.

"Believe you? Why should we? Why would you take revenge this way? Now you're pretending to be innocent? Yeah, right," Key oppa said, coldly.

"Jin Kyoung sshi, I'd like to believe you, but I can't…" Onew oppa said apologetically.

This girl was Jin Kyoung? What is going on?

"Hyun Ae! Hyun Ae! Hyun Ae, wake up!" someone shaking me.

My eyelids fluttered open.

"Wha…" I rubbed my eyes.

"We arrived," he said and smiled his trademark smile.

"Oh," I grabbed my bag and was shocked by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"This is not my house…"

"It's about time you came to see the SHINee dorm."

"Oh… alright…" still a little dazed from sleep.

Onew oppa was disguised as we walked to the dorm; he parked his car far from the dorm, so no one would find out. Somewhere in the walk, I snapped out of my dazedness. I was going to SHINee's dorm! If I was an ordinary fan girl, I would jump around and scream my head off. But I wasn't, I was SHINee's childhood friend.

"What about dinner?" I asked, suddenly feeling hungry.

"Key's cooking."

"Okay…"

It took us a few minutes to finally reach SHINee's dorm. Onew oppa punched a few numbers while I peeked at the number. I had to lean a little so that I could peek because he was blocking and I memorized the number and straightened up and smiled when he turned to me, not suspecting a thing.

Kekeke~ I have SHINee's dorm number! WEE~

Okay, okay. Stop begging, I'll tell you their pass code. I'll whisper just in case they hear me.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT! LIKE I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SHINEE'S PASS CODE IS! Yes, I know I'm a meanie.

He pushed open the door to reveal SHINee's dorm. The first thing I saw was the living room which looked awfully familiar but I couldn't remember from where… strange. I saw Minho oppa, Taemin and Jonghyun oppa on the couch watching television, looking exhausted.

Taemin saw me first and ran to me with open arms.

"NOONA!" He ran to me like a speeding bullet and hugged me so hard my bones almost broke.

With his sudden shouting, Jonghyun oppa and Minho oppa turned around in shock.

"Hyun Ae? What are you doing here?" I heard Jonghyun oppa said.

"Taemin ah! Can't breathe!" he let go and I finally could breathe.

"Didn't Onew oppa tell you?" I said to Jonghyun oppa, answering his previous question.

"Onew hyung! You should tell me we were having a guest! I didn't cook enough!" I heard Key oppa nagging from the kitchen.

"Key oppa!" I called and went to the kitchen.

"Annyeong, Hyun Ae," he greeted and I saw him wearing an apron.

Don't get me wrong, I knew and imagined Key oppa would be wearing apron since he's an umma but suddenly, it became hilarious. I started laughing like an idiot and literally was rolling all over the floor. The members started staring at me as if I was mad; I probably was though, after awhile they seem to find it funny too.

"What are laughing about?" Key oppa asked all the time I was laughing.

I finally stopped laughing and wiped my eyes, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and I was tearing.

I stood up, "Mianhe, I just laughed for no reason at all. Annyeong."

Minutes later, I found myself waiting for Key oppa to cook some extra food for me since Onew oppa forgot to tell him I was coming. I went into SHINee's bedroom with Onew oppa to explore a little about their lifestyle. I could see SHINee was obviously cleaner than I thought it would be, like everyone says, thanks to Key oppa.

"So, you still sleep in one room?" I asked to Onew oppa.

"Ne. Since we debuted."

"Right, your dorm was revealed in Yunhanam. So all of you are pretty close, huh?"

He shuddered at a memory, "Ne!"

He was lying to me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, why?"

I'll find someone not close to each other… and send them straight to Intimate Note! MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil, I know.

"So, which one is whose?" I asked.

"The top left is Jonghyun's, the middle is mine, the top right is Key, below Key is Minho and the last one is Taemin's," he pointed.

"Oh. May I?" I gestured.

"Ne~"

I jumped on the nearest bed, which was Onew oppa's.

"Why do you have so many plushies?" Come to think of it, their dorm was full of plushies.

He just shrugged. A plan began to form in my mind.

"Oppa, do you have a paper and a pen?"

**A/N: Sorry for a boring chapter! Please subscribe and comment! Because by commenting you get:**

**More karma points! So you can do whatever you want with it!**

**A good deed. You totally brightened up my day! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy! **

_Recap_

"_Oppa, do you have a paper and a pen?_

**Hyun Ae's POV**

**15 minutes later…**

"Dinner time!" I heard Key oppa call from the kitchen.

Onew oppa and I went into the kitchen while inhaling the delicious scent lurking in the air.

"CHICKEN!" he ran like crazy to the kitchen when he first caught the scent of fried chicken.

Note to self: get Onew oppa a big giant serving of chicken on his birthday.

**After dinner and after Hyun Ae left…**

**Onew POV**

Wonder why Hyun Ae shooed me out of our room after she asked for a paper and a pen and now she insists on taking a cab home… I knew one thing's for sure…

Something's up.

I forgot about it for awhile and cooled off for the night. I lay on my bed and something felt off. My pillow didn't feel soft like it usually does so I reached under the pillow sheet to take whatever it is out. It was a…

Note.

A paper folded in half neatly so I opened it and immediately knew who it was from.

_Onew oppa,_

_You'll probably read this after I'm gone… but I just wanted to say thanks for today… You saved my life twice today… you comforted me too… You know I don't really express myself by saying it so I wrote it… Even when we were young, you helped me pick myself up again whenever I fell, literally. But now, you helped me do that emotionally… I can't really express how much I appreciate you as a friend… or how thank you I am to you… not only today but also in the past… I couldn't have done anything without you, without your smile, optimism and your personality… Komawo…_

_ Sincerely,_

_Hyun Ae_

Tears threatened to spill over. _If only you knew, Hyun Ae…_

**Key's POV**

Time for bed. The happiest time of the day, I fluffed my pillow and noticed something under it. I slid it out and it was a piece of paper.

A note?

Was Hyun Ae in here? By the way it was folded, it was definitely Hyun Ae.

_Key oppa,_

_I'm already out of the dorm by now… anyway, I just want you know… I was the happiest when I was in my childhood… I was the happiest when I was with you… guys… Thank you for comforting me the other day when I was upset… I owed you… A debt that can never be paid… You helped me a lot when we were little; you defended me when nobody did… You believed me when no one did… No words in the world can express how much I appreciate you… Your smile, laugh and personality make me smile too… Thanks for everything… I couldn't have got through anything without you… _

_P.S. when is our date? Call me when you decided the course of it. You forgot didn't you? It's okay. Just know you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just tell me when…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hyun Ae_

I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes… _If only you knew…_

**Taemin's POV**

Why was Onew hyung and Key hyung looking as if they're so depressed after they came out of our room? Hyun Ae noona was there so…

There has to be something there.

I went into the room and shut the door behind me. I inspected my bed and found a piece of paper on my plushie. No doubt from Hyun Ae.

_Taeminnie!_

_You probably know I'm already out of the dorm and probably in my own place already… I had fun on Monday… Thanks again… Thanks for comforting me… it helped me a lot… I think you noticed Key oppa and Onew oppa trying to comfort me just like you are… What did I do to deserve friends like you guys? Remember Taemin? When we were little? You forced me pledge myself to be your friend? And made up a 'Friends Day'? I still remember… It's a few weeks away… Let's celebrate okay? Remember! _

_Sincerely, _

_Hyun Ae_

I had a feeling my letter was much happier than Onew hyung's or Key hyung's…

**Jonghyun POV**

I laid on my bed, exhausted. It was a little cold so I grabbed my blanket. Something fell out, so I picked it up. It was a note.

_Jonghyun oppa,_

_We weren't friends from the start, like the rest of SHINee… I thought when we were young; I thought we were born enemies and will be forever… I was wrong, as usual… You used to push me into mud puddles and throw snowballs at me when winter came… Then I'd chase you around and around… You'd tease me and I'd fight back… I understood your intentions only when I grew up… I wish I could rewind time and went back to the way it was, you know? It was easy and fun that time, if only I could realize it that time… Thanks for everything!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hyun Ae_

I smiled at the letter, Hyun Ae was a mature kid.

**Minho's POV**

I felt bored watching television so I decided to grab my favorite book to read. I opened the page where I bookmarked and something fell out. A note? Hyun Ae was in there just now, wasn't she?

_Minho oppa,_

_We didn't start on the right foot when we were young… At least we pulled through… I'm grateful for that… There isn't much I can say to you… I know you're quiet and all… but I know you deal with things your own way and you care about everyone your own way too… You read a lot of books and at least you learned your lesson about bookmarking the page with money! At least now you use a coin box… We aren't particularly close but I just want to thank you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hyun Ae_

Hyun Ae was definitely no kid anymore…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Today is a special day! Remember? IT'S THE DAY OF OUR EXAMS! Kidding! **** It's Jonghyun's birthday today! **

**A VERY BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JONGHYUN!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm back… again. Enjoy! **

**The next day…**

**Key's POV**

I was sound asleep that night and I wasn't surprised I dreamt about Hyun Ae's note since read it before I went to bed. Other than dreaming about that, I dreamt of something else…

I heard the door of the room creak which I didn't notice before and a girl's head pop up at the small crack she opened. Guess what? Unsurprisingly, it was Hyun Ae and it didn't seem weird that I was dreaming about her. She looked around as if checking on us and then she smiled mischievously before she shut the door silently.

The dream disappeared from my mind when I woke up. I looked at the ticking clock hanging at the opposite wall, 6 a.m. Time to wake up! I stretched and yawned. Better let the rest sleep a little more while I cook breakfast. I got out of the room and scratched my head, still a little dazed from sleep. I heard a faint sizzling and I thought it was just a part of my imagination.

But as I got closer to the kitchen, the sizzling got louder. Was it Juri noona again? I shuddered at that thought. But we changed our code already! My back was against the wall and peeked at whoever was at the kitchen. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

She didn't seem to notice me when I crouched to hide behind the table. I slowly made my way to behind her and she still didn't notice me. Either I could become an A+ spy or she was really unobservant of her surroundings. I place my bet on the 2nd one. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arm around her after I used my other hand to cover her mouth so her scream wouldn't wake the others. She jumped and tensed.

"Caught you," I whispered into her ear.

She seemed to relax after hearing my voice. I let go of her and released her mouth.

"You scared me, Kim Kibum!" she turned around and playfully hit my shoulder.

She turned back to her cooking and I just noticed the wonderful smell from it.

"So, what are you making?" I rested my chin on her right shoulder to peek at her cooking. "Aniyo, it's not like that!" I said and grabbed the handle of her spatula and taught her the right way of using it.

Her sneaking around in our room wasn't a dream. She snuck into SHINee's dorm. Before she could say or do anything…

"Smells good, K-"

I turned around to see a gaping Jonghyun hyung and our hands paused.

"Am I… interrupting anything?" he said and was about to turn around.

I noticed the position we were in. My chin was resting on her shoulder and my hand was curled over hers at the handle.

"Aniyo!" I heard her say the same time she pulled away.

Her pinkish blush on her face made her look even cuter. Aish, Jonghyun hyung, must you cut in my happiest moments?

"It's okay, I got it, Key oppa. Thanks," she went back to cooking.

"Sit," I said to Jonghyun hyung and pulled a chair for myself.

He complied and said nothing but smirked and he looked at me as if he was impressed. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yah! It wasn't what it looked like!" I playfully hit him.

"Sure, it wasn't," he said, obviously not believing me.

"What's for break-" I heard a deep voice say.

The voice came to a screeching halt and so did the owner, Minho when he spotted Hyun Ae.

"Did you let her in?" he asked me.

"Aniyo, she came in by herse-" I stopped when I realized SHINee's dorm was broken in by a SHINee fan.

"How did you get in here?" Jonghyun hyung asked first before we could.

"Oh, erm…" she turned to look at us. "You know when Onew oppa brought me here yesterday?"

The mentioning of yesterday brought me memories of the letter she wrote but I ignored it.

"Ne," we said, urging her to go on.

"I sort of peeked the pass code when I was behind-" she was cut off by us.

"Onew hyung," we said it together like an explanation.

"Someone called me?" I heard him say.

"Ne, we did…" we said and stood up and surrounded him.

He looked obviously confused, "What's up?"

"We'll get fans overflowing our dorm if you keep showing girls our dorm, hyung!" Jonghyun hyung said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hyun Ae's here," Minho said.

"So? Key probably showed her in."

My turn to speak, "I didn't let her in."

"Then who did?" he was still wasn't getting it. Typical Onew hyung.

"She came in herself and you should've hid the pass code," Jonghyun hyung said.

"I did I-" he finally got it. "Oh."

"What's up hy-" Someone said.

Of course it was Taemin.

"Hyungs, what are you doing?" he said as he saw us ready to beat up Onew hyung.

"Stay out of this, Taemin," I said. "You're too innocent. Just eat breakfast."

"Oh, what's for breakfast today?"

"I didn't cook."

"Then who d-" Taemin halted in front of the kitchen.

"Hey, Taemin!" I heard Hyun Ae say.

"NOONA!" Although, I wasn't looking at him, I was too busy glaring at Onew hyung and I could imagine him running to hug Hyun Ae.

"No, Taeminnie! I'm cooking. Just sit first."

"You snuck in here yourself right?" he asked while grabbing a seat.

"Ne~"

"So now they're going to beat up Onew hyung because he indirectly gave you the pass code and they don't want any fans to overflow the entire dorm, right?"

"Ne~" she said. "How did you know that?"

I imagined him shrugging as there was a pause, "I just knew it."

**After breakfast… **

**Hyun Ae's (your) POV**

They were cleaning up when the phone rang.

"Taemin, could you get that?" Key oppa said.

"Ne~"

"Yobeseyo?" he picked up. "Manager hyung! Ne… Ne… Kamsahamnida, manager hyung!" he slammed the phone shut.

"What did manager hyung say?"

"We have the day off!"

"YIPPEE!" they shouted.

"… which is tomorrow. He already planned today's schedule already so he didn't want it to go to waste."

That certainly dampened the celebratory mood but it didn't wipe off the smile off their faces. A plan slowly formed in my mind. Kekeke~

**Next day in the afternoon…**

**Key's POV**

"Yobeseyo?" I heard Onew hyung say, he was talking on the phone.

He was murmuring some stuff I couldn't hear but I didn't care. At least we have the day off today!

"Okay, see you," he slammed his phone shut. "That was Hyun Ae. She wants us to pick her up from school."

"Okay," we chorused.

**Later…**

We pulled over at the back door of her school and I didn't realize her school was so big. What is this anxious feeling I'm getting?

"Where's everyone?" I looked around. "It looks empty."

"Yeah, I know," Jonghyun hyung agreed.

I spotted something white stuck on the gate.

"What's this?" I said and read it. "To: SHINee. I have a game to play with you guys. Come on in first, I'll explain more. See you in here. From: ?"

I was definitely shocked by the note and so were the others.

"Should we?" Jonghyun hyung asked.

"I think we should," I said but my stomach didn't think so.

The gate suddenly flung open. We were taken by surprise by that, obviously. We went in hesitatingly and the gate shut behind us.

"Scary," I muttered.

We found ourselves at a huge hall which I was sure it was the main hall.

"Welcome, SHINee!" I heard a squeaky high voice which was obviously fake and we looked around to find where he/she was. "I'm talking through speaker, pabo."

"Welcome back to high school! No, this is not 'Oh, my school'. Alright, I guess it's a school holiday but fortunately for me, Taeminnie forgot it was a school holiday today," the voice said again. "Alright, SHINee, your challenge for today is to find me where I am and I'll be your slave for the day. Remember, the longer it takes for you to find me, the shorter the time for me to be your slave. Don't bother searching together, you'll never find me in this huge school. Besides, this offer is only valid to the only one who finds me. It's your luck if I'm a fan girl but did I mention I have your precious Hyun Ae?"

The fake voice disappeared and turned into a familiar voice, "Oppas! Help me! I'm scared!"

_OH NO._

**A/N: That was longer than it was supposed to be. Oh well. Please comment + subscribe!**

**You'll get karma points! You know you want them! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy! Please comment! **

_Recap_

_The fake voice disappeared and turned into a familiar voice, "Oppas! Help me! I'm scared!"_

_ OH NO._

**Key's POV**

"HYUN AE!" we shouted.

"Tick tock tick tock, SHINee. MWAHAHAHA! Remember, I'm watching your every move," The voice disappeared.

I froze, I didn't want to let the information sink in, it was too horrible. I looked at the other members they probably felt the same too.

"Let's split up," I said the obvious.

"My thoughts exactly," Onew hyung said.

We didn't really plan or anything, not with Hyun Ae at stake so we just spread out in different directions and called out her name. We searched every room but found nothing; we searched in classrooms, music room, cafeteria and even in the bathrooms.

We searched again and again but our search was vain. It has been hours since we came here. I was searching in a classroom when…

"Jiyong sshi!" he looked up, surprised.

"Key sshi!" he said when he noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" we asked each other in unison.

"I'm here to find Hyun Ae," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"Something's up."

"Definitely, how does this 'fangirl' know we're related to Hyun Ae? Or even know that we know her?"

My phone rang so I picked up.

"Yobeseyo?" I said.

"Key?"

"Onew hyung!"

"Big Bang is here too, looking for Hyun Ae."

"I know that, I just spotted Jiyong sshi. How about you?"

"Taeyang hyung."

"Could you get them to gather at the cafeteria? I'm beginning to think this is a trick."

"Will do."

"Thanks hyung, bye," I slammed the phone shut and faced Jiyong sshi.

**Later at the cafeteria…**

"I'm beginning to think this is a trick as well, we've searched the entire school and found no one, not even the master mind," Daesung sshi said.

"But, maybe the master mind or whoever it is has a phone which could access to the school's main computer which allows him/her to keep an eye on us," Taeyang hyung said.

"But how? It isn't easy to carry one person from place to place," Jiyong sshi said.

Taemin who hasn't said much, finally spoke, "Trolley?"

"We could've heard the wheels," Minho stated.

"True."

"We checked every inch of this place again and again. Plus, there's more people than we thought…" Jonghyun hyung said, a little frustrated.

"There is something I forgot to tell you guys…" Onew hyung began.

"What, hyung?" Taemin asked.

"The music's room locked."

How could he forget such important information? Before any of us could get up and strangle him, Top sshi who was silent throughout the entire conversation, finally spoke.

"So is the workshop, the office as well as the gym."

"So that's where we'll go. Since it's locked, we'd have to kick it open," Jiyong sshi began to form a plan.

Why didn't they tell this information earlier? Aish, it would've made our life much easier. But no time to ask about it now.

Taemin, Jonghyun hyung and I were assigned to the music room while Top sshi and Onew hyung was assigned to the office. Jiyong sshi and Seungri sshi was going to the gym while Minho was with Daesung sshi and Taeyang hyung to the workshop.

We went to the stairs as the music room was on the second floor. I thought the music room had the most possible to be hidden because:

1. We are artists.

2. Hyun Ae's talents mostly lie at the entertainment department.

3. The most expected place is the most obvious.

Jonghyun hyung had to kick the door a few times before it could open. Aish, when did stars suddenly damage school property? We poured into the room and begun searching, under the piano, table, chairs, the two rooms at the back of the music room, which I figured it were store rooms.

"All clear," Jonghyun hyung said from the right room.

"Same here," Taemin said from the left room.

My eyebrows furrowed, where could she be? I called Onew hyung.

"Anything?" he asked.

"None. What about you?"

"We're still searchi-" he suddenly stopped.

"Onew hyung?" There was a pause.

"Get everyone here, a.s.a.p, okay?" he just said.

"Okay…" he disconnected.

_Did Onew hyung find something? Or preferably, someone? _Hope began to build within me.

**A/N: Omo! Did they find her already? . Kekeke… ^_^ **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! .**

**Later at the office…**

**Key's POV**

"Why did you call us here for Onew hyung?" I said as I walked in the office.

Top sshi and himself stared at the tiled floor. What was so special about the floor? Why weren't they concentrating on the mission?

Onew hyung probably sensed how I felt and looked up to face me, "Knock it."

"Bwoh?"

"I said knock it."

So I knocked on the spot and it sounded… different. Empty. So I tried to knock at another place and it sounded normal, something's definitely down there.

"We're here with the hammer!" I heard Daesung sshi enter.

"So, what do you need the hammer for?" Taeyang hyung asked.

He did the same thing Onew hyung asked me to do.

"Something is down there, I'm sure of it," Onew hyung said.

So then Taeyang hyung hit the floor a few times.

"Aish, why we suddenly destroyi-" I was cut off by my shock.

The floor Taeyang hyung was hitting cracked and gave way. The remains of the tiles fell into the darkness below but I couldn't hear it land.

"Incredible," I heard Taemin murmur.

There was a metal thing connected to the lower part of the floor. Behold, a ladder! A rusted and dusty red ladder, that is. Everyone was in shock but it took them little time to recover.

"Where does this lead to?" Jiyong sshi said while looking at the hole which could only fit one person at a time.

There was only darkness, nothing else. My stomach twisted into a nice and tight knot. We grabbed torch lights decided to descend into the darkness. I got afraid but I wasn't about to let my fear swallow me, not again. Taeyang hyung went in first since he insisted.

"The ladder's a little shaky so not too many at a time," I heard him say from below.

"Can you see what's down there?" Jiyong sshi called to him.

"No, all I see is cement walls and I can't even see the floor yet."

_This isn't good… _I felt my stomach twist again.

**Taeyang's POV**

There was nothing I could really see beyond the darkness and it was a really long way to the bottom. Darkess just shrouded the entire place, heavier and thicker than smoke. What was it? I gripped the ladder with one hand and flashed my torch light around with the other.

I still found nothing. Without my knowledge, my hand slipped from the ladder and the next thing I knew…

I was falling.

It was a long trip down so it meant it was very deep. What is this place?

Unexpectedly, I landed on something cold and hard and… wet. I landed on water.

"Taeyang! Are you okay down there? We heard something!" Jiyong hyung called.

"I'm okay… I just… fell!" I called.

I could barely see the light from up there and darkness blurred my vision.

"See anything?" he called again.

I flashed my torch light which fell with me, which I held onto. Luckily, it wasn't wet.

"It's too dark in here! I can't see much! I need more light! You guys need to get down here!"

"Will do!"

So the rest of them descended the shaky ladder, they flashed their torch lights around.

"What is this place?" Key asked, everyone was wondering the same thing.

"A sewage?" Taemin said.

"Maybe," Jiyong hyung flashed his torch to the water. "The water's murky and dirty."

Yuck, I just fell into sewage water.

"Hyun Ae's definitely not here so let's go back up," Key said hurriedly.

Was he scared? I didn't blame him, it was a scary place. Everyone could feel something lurking in the air but we couldn't place it, it was heavy and strong.

"Alright," Jiyong hyung finally said.

A split second after he said that, the red, dusty and rusty ladder collapsed. Luckily, Taemin and Minho who was standing under the ladder were pulled away by Onew and Jonghyun. Everyone was silent and frozen for a minute.

_We. Are. In. Trouble. This place is so deep below land… how do we get up again? We need a huge and long thing to get out of here! _Thoughts ran through my mind.

Everyone looked obviously troubled. After the frozen state, everyone was thinking how to get out of here and their expressions showed mixed emotions; troubled, worried, thinking, frustration and just plain shock.

"What do we do now?" Daesung asked.

Jiyong hyung looked a little frustrated, "I don't know… We're stuck here…"

"We have to find a way out," I said and flashed my torch light around to search for anything that might help us.

I found nothing but dark, murky, flowing water, not even rusted gratings that sewages are supposed to have. I heard something shatter and I immediately flashed my torch light to the source of the sound. Key's compact mirror dropped and broke.

"Aish… chincha…" he said and bent down to pick up the shards of the broken mirror.

So quickly it was hard for me to even process, Taemin ran to Key's side and picked up a good sharp shard and threw it to Seungri's head. Seungri, wide eyed, didn't move and before I could do anything, I heard a loud, angry and disgruntled hiss which filled the entire place.

_OH NO._

**A/N: Please comment and subscribe! ^_^**


End file.
